Love Bites
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: After school, Gen asks Remus to share a loft with her. Her main reasoning being that she can make moves on him, of course. He finally gets fed up with it and tells her to forget about him, which causes her to get highly upset and results in a big mistak
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Bites

Summary: After school, Gen asks Remus to share a loft with her. Her main reasoning being that she can make moves on him, of course. He finally gets fed up with it and tells her to forget about him, which causes her to get highly upset and results in a big mistake. Or is it?

Yeah, I listened to the song way too much. I'm hoping I'm going to enjoy writing this one. Hoping is the key word there. Let's just see how it goes, all right?

Chapter 1

"That's the last one... I hope." Gwendolyn Moore sighed, dropping the small box she was carrying onto the couch. Her black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, was flaked with dust from cleaning out her closet at her parents' house.

"You hope?" Remus Lupin asked her with a small smile. "What on earth is in all these boxes, anyway?"

"Stuff." she replied matter-of-factly. "What do you think is it there?"

He blushed very lightly and said nothing. She smiled to herself and thought, 'This is going to be fun.'

"Gen, can I get a shower first?" Remus called from the kitchen as he sorted through several boxes for his stash of chocolate.

"Sure, I suppose." she called back, wading through the boxes in the tiny little living room and grabbing a few of the lighter ones that belonged to her. She headed to her room, still grinning to herself. She was still amazed that Remus had actually agreed to share a loft with her. She was fairly certain he would have said no. And argued for hours on end as to his reasons why. But he agreed the first time she asked.

'So, he didn't put up much of a fight.' she thought, unpacking her robes and hanging them in the wardrobe. 'So what? I can always accidentally-on-purpose walk in on him in the shower.'

She started giggling to herself, immediately ceasing when Remus passed and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." she answered, her blue eyes glittering. "Nothing at all. I thought you were going to take a shower?"

"I figured you'd get mad if I didn't help you unpack at least for five minutes." he joked.

"It's fine. I've got it." she smiled. "But do rush that shower, OK? I need to get this dust out of my hair."

Gen sat on her bed and shoving smaller boxes under it. She could go through them later. Right now, all she wanted to do was to get all of her things, mainly the personal effects, in her room. So she could get to sleep. The unpacking could be done later. After all, they had a few weeks before their N.E.W.T.S got there.

Moving another box, she heard the soft thud of something falling on the floor. Bending to pick it up, she paused. A tiny black book, not unlike a journal, had fallen from its resting place on the box. "Remus?" she called, heading down the hall and tapping on the bathroom door. "This yours?"

She heard the shower cut off and Remus opened the door a crack and peeked out. "No. I think it's Sirius's. I guess I grabbed it when we were packing at Hogwarts."

"Speaking of Sirius, how pissed was he went he found out you were going to share a loft with me?"

Remus laughed nervously and said, "I'd rather not discuss that right now."

"All right." she sighed, heading back to her room.

"Women!" Remus sighed before heading back to his shower. He got out as soon as he could, the bottom of the shower littered with dust all ready, and dried off. Then he remembered that he hadn't brought anything to change into. Swearing, he called, "Hey, Gen, bring me suitcase would you?"

"Do what not?" she called, coming down the hall, balancing a box of glassware.

"Bring my suitcase here, please?"

"OK." She dropped the box she was carrying, causing a loud shattering sound to echo through the hall as Remus winced. She returned a moment later and dropped his suitcase next to the door, nodding as he said his thanks.

"Shower's all yours." he called as he went into the kitchen, his hair still damp. "You unpacked by yourself?"

"Everything but yours." she smiled, hopping off the counter. "Magic does come in handy." she added with a laugh before heading towards the bathroom for her shower.

Remus folded his arms over his chest and frowned. "She's up to something. I know she is."


	2. Chapter 2

Love Bites

Of course Gen's up to something! What kind of a girl would she be if she wasn't?

Chapter 2

"You having fun with your new loft mate?" Lily asked casually as she and Gen sat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, nibbling away at their sundaes.

"Mmm... not as much fun as I want it to be." Gen giggled. "But it's far better than Sirius. When are you going to allow James to move in with you?"

"Never." Lily answered with a laugh of her own. "James Potter will never ever share a house with me."

"Aw, but you two are so cute together! And I thought you were getting serious about each other?"

Lily smiled and said, "We are. But I don't think I can live with James Potter."

Gen giggled again, but said nothing. The two of them had planned on spending the afternoon shopping, but had gotten sidetracked as Florean asked them to sample a new flavor. "You ready?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"I suppose." Lily sighed, grabbing her purse and the two of them headed down the street, trying to decide where they wanted to go first.

"Oh, I need to get some Owl Treats for Frank. I'll be right back." Gen said, quickly dashing into the nearest shop. Lily frowned and folded her arms over her chest. A few minutes later, Gen came out of the shop, tucking a small bag into her purse. "That wasn't so long, was it?"

"Longer than it should have been." Lily said with a small grin. "I need a new dress robe. Care to go with me?"

"Sure." Gen shrugged, following Lily into the robe shop.

"So," Lily began, looking through the racks of robes, "why exactly did you invite Lupin to share a loft with you? Instead of one of us girls, or having your own loft all to yourself?"

"You know how I am about Remus." Gen smiled. "Besides, I just couldn't bear to be by myself."

"And you feel sorry for him."

Gen heaved a sigh, rolled her eyes, and said, "Yes, I feel sorry for him. OK? You happy now?"

Lily grinned again and said, "Well, yes, and no."

"No?" Gen asked, leaning against the wall and frowning. "Why no?"

Lily shrugged, her arms laden with robes she'd like to try on, at least. "Be right back."

"All righty." Gen sighed, heading out of the shop after getting a few disdainful looks from Madam Malkin.

"Hey, Gen."

"Oh, hey, Sirius." she said with a small smile as he headed her way with a slight strut. "What are you up to?"

"I was, ah, actually looking for you. I needed to ask you... what the hell you're thinking letting Remus share a loft with you."

Gen's smile became much more casual as she countered his question with one of her own. "And what does that matter to you?"

Sirius started to frown and said, "Gen, come off it. He's a bit dangerous for a roomie, isn't he?"

"And you're a bit of an arse for a friend, aren't you?" she asked, striding back into the store, leaving him outside, looking slightly hurt. Before Lily could ask her anything, Gen gave her a look that clearly said she did not wish to repeat what just happened.

Lily took her bag from Madam Malkin and asked, "You still want to shop, or are you just ready to go home?"

"I would much rather go home." Gen sighed weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Bites

I don't like where this is going either. It's going to start sucking ass if you don't like Gen/Sirius.

This is, like, the Gen/Sirius and Gen/Remus to end all! Or something.

Chapter 3

Gen quietly shut the door behind her, hoping against all hope that Remus was not there. And no such luck. "You all right?" he asked, glancing up as she headed into the kitchen.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Fine." she said with an unconvincing smile. "Just wonderful."

"You don't sound wonderful." he said, his voice full of concern. He gave her a sympathetic smile and asked, "Ran into Sirius?"

"Sure did." Gen muttered, hopping onto the counter and grabbing a nearby bottle of butterbeer. "And, as usual, he was a git about it."

"About what?" Remus asked casually, knowing what the answer was going to be before he asked.

She sighed heavily and said, "Oh, you and me, sharing a loft. Nothing big. Why it bothers, I don't think I want to know."

Remus laughed weakly and answered her question anyway, "Because he fancies you. You know that. And, I guess he sees me as a threat or something."

Gen smiled sweetly and said, "But I don't think you are a threat. Mainly because I will never, ever hook up with him. Ever."

"And me?"

"Remus, you know how I am about you." Gen said, her tone light and casual, her eyes glittering. "And, no, that's not the only reason I asked you to share a loft with me."

"Then what else reasons do you have?" Remus asked, looking wary.

Gen smiled innocently, hopped off the counter and answered with a swift, "I need company. You need a place to stay."

"I can get my own place." he argued.

She gave him a look that basically said she wanted him to prove it. With a tiny wink, she headed into the living room, leaving him dumbfounded.

"So," he said in a whisper, "that's your plan?"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he grabbed his cloak and told her he was going to go meet up with the other three Marauders. "Have fun." she called after him.

"I shall." he said with a tiny smile.

'Wonder what you're up to?' she thought before returning to her book.

Lucky for him, the other three were at The Three Broomsticks. "Hey, Moony, pull up a chair." James called.

Remus headed their way and sat between James and Sirius. "What's new?" James asked casually.

"Well, I found out why Gen want me as a loft mate."

Sirius looked hesitant but asked, "Well? Going to tell us?"

"I think you can figure it out." Remus said with a small chuckle. "I'm shocked I didn't when she asked me. She claims she needs company."

"Company or "company?" James asked, smirking. The look on Remus's face answered his question and he began to howl with laughter. "I wouldn't put it past her, Remus. You need to watch out." James said when he finally regained his composure.

"I know I do." Remus sighed. "I just can't believe she would do something like that."

"Well, I know she would." Sirius muttered, trying to sound casual. "Because she adores you."

"Mm-hmm. She's crazy about you."

Remus sighed and said, "All right. Well, I'm going to head back home."

"Why?"

"To put my foot down."


	4. Chapter 4

Love Bites

Chapter 4

"OK, little lady," Remus began, heading into the loft and searching for Gen. "I want you to be honest with me."

Gen heaved her own little sigh and hopped up off her bed. "You would." she called as she made her way down the hall. "OK, just tell me: what is there to be honest about?"

"Why do you want me here?"

She scoffed and said, "You know why I want you here, Remus. I need the company, you need a place to stay. I told you earlier."

"And I asked you to be honest with me." he countered. "Instead, I had to hear your reasonings and plannings from James."

"What does James know?" she asked with a giggle.

Remus frowned at her and said, "Gen, I would appreciate it if you told me beforehand why you wanted me here."

"But then you wouldn't be here, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't." he answered. "Gen, listen, I've told you before: we don't belong together. And we will never belong together. We are far too different."

"No, we aren't." Gen said, shaking his head. "I can get along with you far better than anyone else. And you're always there when I need you. And..."

"And what?" he asked, feeling as though nothing she could say would change his mind.

"And... I can sympathize with you."

Whatever he was expecting, it was not that. "Gen, I know you can, I really do, but it's completely different."

"No, it's not." she said, ending with a small sniffle. "I know it isn't, but you should just get over this... this macho... noble bravery thing."

Despite himself, he started to laugh, which really did not help her mood. "Gen, I just don't want you to get hurt. And I know how sensitive you can be."

Gen, instead of continuing to cry, folded her arms over her chest and said, "Now who's not being honest? If you don't care about me that way... then just say it."

"It's not that I don't." he answered. Then, he sighed and said, "Listen, I can find my own place. You need your own place. And you don't need me to be ruining your social life."

"What social life?" she asked with a scoff. "I have no social life. No one wants to do much of anything with me. Besides, I'd rather be here. With you."

"And I'd rather you'd be enjoying yourself."

Gen looked very close to tears now and said, "But Remus, -- "

"No, I don't want to hear it, Gwendolyn."

Gen heaved a heavy sigh and Disapparated, leaving Remus to ponder what exactly he had done.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Bites

Chapter 5

Gen headed down the streets of Hogsmeade, shivering slightly in the light rain, and wondering why she had left instead of arguing with Remus further. She heaved a sigh and considered ducking into The Three Broomsticks to get warm, but was fairly certain she would run into someone she knew there. And she did not feel like having company right then.

But, as usual, Sirius had his way of showing up when she really did not want to see him.

"You all right?" he asked, heading over to her, looking concerned and devoid of any signs of a strut.

She felt like lying, but before she could stop herself, she shook her head. "I don't think I've felt this down." she sighed as he conjured an umbrella from thin air. "Thanks." she added.

"Don't want you getting sick." he said with a tiny smile as they continued down the street, her getting closer to him for warmth. "Now, you want to tell me what happened?"

"Why are you being so nice?" she demanded. "Usually, you're trying to get in my pants, or something."

"I'm worried about you." he said matter-of-factly. "Now, are you going to tell me why you're so upset?"

She sighed again and said, "Remus and I argued, OK?"

"What about?"

"Us, me, him, together, and everything else you could think of." she sniffled. "It's not really your concern, though."

Sirius shrugged and muttered something about wanting to be a nice guy for a change and offered to let her spend the night at his loft if she needed to. She managed a small smile and said she supposed she would, since she did not feel like heading home just then.

Sirius offered her a butterbeer, which she refused. "Trying to cut back." she muttered, tears still sparkling in the corners of her eyes.

"Gen, don't let Remus get to you." Sirius muttered, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "He's just unsure of himself right now."

"I think we're all unsure right now." she murmured, shrugging his hand off. "I guess I need to get home."

Sirius sighed and said, "Gwendolyn, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Gen rolled her eyes. That made Sirius the second guy to tell her that in a span of a couple of hours. "Sirius -- "

He cut her off by brushing a kiss against her lips. She tried to shove him away, but, then, thought, 'Why should I bother?'

She awoke the next morning next to Sirius. "Shit!" she whispered. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"Morning, Gen." Sirius yawned.

She let out a shriek of rage and shoved him off the bed. "You git!" she shouted. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"YOU didn't fight me off!" he argued.

She let out another shriek, grabbed her robes from the floor and Disapparated into the bathroom, where she quickly changed, then Disapparated home.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Bites

Doing this chapter in Wordpad, so, beware spelling errors and junk. I'll go back and fix them when I can

Chapter 6

"Gen? Where have you been all night? I've been worried!" Remus said, hopping up from the couch.

"Have you?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Yes!" Glancing at her, he added, "Of course I am. Last night... I'm sorry about that. I really am."

"I doubt that." she muttered, brushing past him and into the kitchen.

He grabbed her hand to stop her and whispered, "I mean it. Are you going to tell me where you've been?"

Much to his surprise, she burst into tears. "Remus..." she whimpered, "I -- I slept with Sirius."

"You did what?" he asked in disbelief.

"I didn't -- he -- and, and it -- " she continued to stammer as he lead her to the couch and sat next to her.

"You want to start from the beginning?" he asked softly.

Heaving a shaky sigh, she repeated to him what had happened after she had left their loft last night. "And he's probably bragging about it to the entire Hog's Head or something!" she concluded with a wail.

"So," Remus began softly, "he took advantage of you? And you reckon he's bragging about it?" Tearfully, she nodded. "Gen, why didn't you stop him?"

She bit her lower lip and whispered, "Because I was upset. And, I didn't really care then. And a tiny part of me was hoping you'd be jealous about it."

Despite himself, Remus managed a small laugh. "Well... I can honestly say I'm a little bit jealous. But I'm much more pissed that he actually had the guts to take advantage of you. And I'm mad you let him."

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly.

"It's not your fault." he muttered, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Well, not entirely your fault, anyway."

She cracked a tiny smile and said, "Yes, it is. It's entirely my fault."

"No." Remus murmured, shaking his head. "No. Sirius was going to find some way to sleep with you anyway. Better this way, I guess." He got to his feet and reached for his cloak. "I'll be right back, Gen."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to, ah, defend your honor, if you will." he replied with a tiny smile.

"You don't have to." she muttered, biting her lip again. "It's OK."

"No, it's not. I'll be back, hopefully in one piece."


	7. Chapter 7

Love Bites

Chapter 6

After a few moments of trying to figure out where Sirius could be, he set off for Hogsmeade. And found him at The Three Broomsticks. "OK, Sirius, just how many people have you told?" he asked, taking the empty seat next to Sirius.

"Look, Remus, I haven't told anyone." Sirius muttered. "Why do you care? You don't love her."

"Because, Sirius, you took advantage of her!" Remus hissed.

"I wouldn't have, had you not upset her!" Sirius hissed back. "Besides, she didn't try to fight me off. So you shouldn't have a problem with it."

"Well, I do, Sirius." Remus muttered. "You think it's no big deal, but what about her? How do you think she feels right about now?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you suddenly coming to her defense when all this is basically your fault?"

"Because, Sirius, I just can't believe you would do that. And she's traumatized now, no thanks to you."

Sirius scoffed and said, "That's not how she was last night."

Remus felt his patience weakening. In fact, he felt like snapping Sirius in half right about then. Instead, he strode out of the pub, brushing past James, who took the chair Remus had just abandoned and asked, "What's his problem?"

"He's pissed because I shagged Gen last night." Sirius shrugged.

"You shagged Gen?" James repeated in disbelief. "The woman who hates your guts?" When Sirius nodded, he said, "Wow. Impressive."

"Yeah, I just don't get what Remus's problem is. I mean, it's not like they're a couple, or something."

"Yeah, well, you know how protective Remus can be." James muttered.

By the time Remus got back to the loft, he had calmed down a bit, but was still very, very pissed. "Didn't go too well, did it?" Gen asked timidly. When he shook his head, she shrugged and muttered, "Didn't figure it would. You didn't have to defend me, Remus. It really doesn't matter."

"Why do you keep saying it doesn't matter, Gen?" Remus asked, looking confused. "He took advantage of you! You could -- "

"Just drop it, Remus." she sighed, getting to her feet and heading to her room.

"Gen." Remus sighed, grabbing her hand as she passed. "I can't just drop it."

"I wish you would." she murmured, her lower lip trembling.

"But -- "

"Just forget it. Please."


	8. Chapter 8

Love Bites

Chapter 8

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Remus asked, late one night as he headed into the kitchen. Gen glanced up from staring in her tea, as though it held all the answers of the universe and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, or you don't want to tell me?"

"Nothing's wrong." she murmured.

He sat next to her and said, "Then why, at one in the morning, are you sitting by yourself, drinking tea, especially when you dislike tea?"

She blushed slightly and said, "I didn't know you knew that."

He chuckled and said, "It's an odd kind of thing, but, then again, you're an odd kind of girl."

"How am I odd?" she demanded, her blush deepening.

"Well, firstly, you're attracted to me. And secondly -- "

"I don't have to sit here and take this!" she said, giggling.

"No, you don't." he smiled. "But you're going to, aren't you?"

"I don't know." she sighed. "I guess I will." She smiled softly and added, "Besides, it's cute when you berate me."

It was Remus's turn to blush. "Gen," he sighed, "Come off it. You don't want to be with me."

"Yes, I do!" she argued. "And you want to be with me, so I don't see the problem here!"

"Well, I do." he muttered, getting to his feet. "I'm going back to bed, Gen. Don't stay up too late."

She watched him head to his room with a sigh. "This is unfair." she whispered to her tea. "And Sirius, oooh, I want to kill him! He's made all this worse! Now Remus thinks he has to come to my rescue, then blow me off."

With another sigh, she headed to her room, leaving her tea undrunk. But, once under her warm blankets, she found she could not get to sleep. Frowning, she cut on the small lamp on her bedside table and grabbed the nearest book. But she could not get engrossed.

In the other bedroom, Remus, too, was enjoying a night of sleeplessness. So, he grabbed his cloak and headed out for a walk. Only to run into Gen.

"I thought you were asleep." he muttered sheepishly.

"I thought YOU were asleep." she replied with a small smile. "I -- I'm sorry if I woke you up." she added. "I was trying not to."

"You didn't." he said, looking away from her. "I just couldn't sleep."

Gen's smiled faltered and she said, "Same here. I was just... going for a walk. I wouldn't mind the company if you -- "

"No, that's OK." Remus said, still staring at anything that wasn't her. "I was just going back inside."

"Oh. All right."


	9. Chapter 9

Love Bites

Chapter 9

Gen headed anywhere her feet were willing to go, confused beyond all meaning. First, Remus wanted to move out, now he was being protective of her, not wanting to leave her alone? "Boys!" she hissed, her breath coming out in a fine mist. "Dammit, it's cold." she added.

"You shouldn't be out by yourself, you know."

Gen turned and drew her wand but put it away, muttering, "Gee, you just made my night, Sirius. What the hell do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize." he said casually.

"Well," Gen countered, "I'm not going to accept it."

"Oh, come on! I'm trying to be nice, here!" Sirius said, fixing her with a nervous gaze. "Please, just accept my apology and we can put this behind us."

"No." she said in her sweetest voice. "No, I can't forget this. And, apparently, Remus can't either." She resumed her walk to nowhere but was put off by the fact that he was racing to catch up with her. "What?" she snapped. "Why the hell must you constantly piss me off?"

"I don't TRY to piss you off, Gwendolyn." Sirius answered, panting slightly. "I just want you to forgive me, that's all."

"Hmph! Forgive you when I could be crawling with who-knows-what, when... when -- Oh! I don't even want to think about it!"

Sirius looked hurt and turned away from her. "Gen, I really am sorry."

She scoffed and said, "I'm sure you are. You're going to be sorry up until I forgive you, then it'll be back to normal. Back to arsehole Sirius in the morning, won't it?"

"No!" he said, shaking his head. "I mean it."

"I'm sure." she spat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed."

Sirius stared at the spot from where she had Disapparated and muttered, "Women!"

Once back at the loft, Gen dropped her cloak next to the door and silently padded down the hall. Remus had curled up and fallen asleep on the couch. Smiling softly to herself, she flicked her wand, sending the nearby blanket to cover him. "Gen?" he asked with a yawn.

"Go back to sleep, Remus. I'll talk to you in the morning." she said softly, heading to her room.

"Talk to me about what?" he called.

"Just go to sleep." she giggled. "It's late, or early, depending on how you look at it. So just get to sleep, all right?"

"All right." he sighed, snuggling up under the blanket. Though he found it hard to sleep, wondering why she wanted to talk to him. And why it had to wait until the next morning.

Deciding that, since it had to wait, it was obviously not that important, so he rolled over, nearly falling off the couch, and quickly nodded off.


	10. Chapter 10

Love Bites

Chapter 10

Gen wished she would have been able to sleep in, but Remus woke her up by sitting on the foot of her bed, shook her awake and asked, "So, what were you going to talk to me about?"

"Mmm, I ran into Sirius last night." she yawned, rubbing her eyes and falling back on her pillow with a relaxed sigh. "It wasn't like you think!" she added at the look on his face. "I mean, he wanted to apologize. And I said I wouldn't accept it."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because he's a git. And I hate him. And, like I told him last night, I could now be crawling with who-knows-what." She yawned again and scrambled out of bed. "Let me get dressed and we can go get some breakfast, all right?"

"All right." he said with a tiny smile, shutting her door behind him.

"Hmm." Gen muttered to herself, rummaging through her wardrobe in search for something to wear. Sighing, she sat on the edge of her bed. "I WOULD only have thin robes clean." she frowned. "Ah, well, that'll have to do."

She changed into pale green robes and bundled up in her cloak, gloves, and scarf.

"It's not that cold." Remus smiled.

"Well, I'm freezing!" she said, shivering slightly. "Where are we going?"

"The Three Broomsticks." he answered, shoving his hands in his pockets and giving her a lopsided smile. "They have good breakfast special."

Gen began to giggle and asked, "Why are you so chipper this morning?"

"In all honesty, I have no idea." Remus answered. "I guess it's just this time of year."

Gen surveyed him with interest until they Disapparated to Hogsmeade and tried to fight the morning rush to get to The Three Broomsticks. What was he up to? If he was up to anything, that is. Or was he happy because she told Sirius off?

She remained quiet during their breakfast. Remus looked at her, concerned. "Gen, you all right?" he asked as they headed out of the pub.

"Mm-hmm." she murmured. "Just... deep in thought."

"About?"

Gen's eyes glittered as she answered, "You."

"Me?" Remus asked, side-stepping a witch laden with shopping bags. "Why are you thinking about me? I'm not that interesting, am I?"

"You're very interesting." she giggled. "You just don't think it. And I can think about you if I want to. It's not a crime, is it?"

"Some people would think so." he answered sourly.

Gen stopped, ankle-deep in snow, and glowered at him. "Remus John Lupin, you have no right to be so hard on yourself! You deserve a bit of happiness, too!"

"But Gen -- " he began timidly, glancing around, but the holiday shoppers ignored them, "I don't -- we've had this little talk. Just leave it, all right? Get together with someone else; you're the one who deserves to be happy."


	11. Chapter 11

Love Bites

Chapter 11

By the time they got back to their loft, Gen had not calmed down in the least. But Remus did not feel like hearing it. She tore her scarf from around her neck in anger, slinging it over the back of the couch and stomping off to her room, dropping her gloves and hat along the way.

Remus sighed wearily and headed into the kitchen in search of something to drink. Sure, he wasn't the one to drink, but he felt he needed it. Gen was good company, there was no doubt about that, but she could be relentless when she wanted something. Or someone.

"And who says you can drink my gin?" she asked, heading into the kitchen, her hands on her hips.

He merely raised his glass in a toast and downed it quickly. "You shouldn't drink so much. It's bad." he added, dropping his glass in the sink and heading past her.

She grabbed his arm and shoved him against the wall, her eyes flashing. "Why do you have to make this so difficult?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, trying to look sweet, yet intimidating.

"I'm not making this difficult," he answered, moving her arms away from himself, wincing ever-so-slightly as tears sprang to her eyes. "You are."

"All I'm trying to do," she argued, her voice breaking, "is get you to see that you can be happy. That you can be with someone without endangering them."

"And you want me for yourself." he added.

"Well, yes." she sighed. "There's that. But, honestly, Remus, you can't do this to yourself. You're not..." What was she going to say? Dangerous? That was a lie. She wasn't too sure what she was going for. And he could tell.

"Gen, look, I don't want you to get hurt." he murmured. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her hands and added, "I know you will. I couldn't live with that. I'm sorry, Gen."

"No," she muttered, shaking her head. "No, you're not sorry."

"Yes, I am." he sighed weakly. Any anger he had been feeling towards her earlier had vanished. Instead, he was now torn between holding and comforting her and letting her go, letting her get mad at him again so she wouldn't love him.

Gen, however, did not want to be comforted. Instead, she sighed sadly and pulled away from him, heading to her room.

Remus groaned inwardly. It seemed he had screwed that up without realizing it. He grabbed his cloak and headed out the door, quickly and silently so not to let Gen know he was heading out. Like she was going to come out of her room anytime soon anyway.

Ten minutes later, he settled in a booth at The Three Broomsticks with the other three Marauders. "I've messed up, you guys." he muttered, staring into his butterbeer.

"How so?" James asked, looking concerned.

"Gen."

"Well, what did you do?"

Remus told them what had happened between him and Gen earlier; the other three's reactions differed greatly from one another's. Sirius smirked, not even trying to hide his glee. Peter frowned slightly, not entirely sure whether or not it was a good thing. James sighed and was the first to speak.

"Remus, mate, you can't just expect her to give up on you. She cares about you, obviously a hell of a lot more than any of us thought. All those things you've been using as excuses? She doesn't give a damn about any of them."

"But -- "

"You need to sort out your feelings for her as well." James continued, ignoring Remus's interruption. She's got to mean something to you, too."

"She does." Remus sighed. "But, James, she's bound to get hurt and I don't want that."

"Are you afraid she's going to be hurt or are you afraid you're going to get in too far, you're the one who's going to be hurt?"


	12. Chapter 12

Love Bites

Chapter 12

Gen flopped onto her bed and sighed, wondering if, perhaps, she had gone too far. "No." she sighed, finally. "No, I didn't go too far. I could've gone further." With a small giggle, she dragged herself off her bed and headed into the living room.

"Ooooh!" she shrieked upon finding out that he was not home. "I'm going to kick his arse when he gets back!" she grumbling, sinking onto the couch and folding her arms over her chest, pouting.

By the time Remus got back, her mood had not slackened. "Hey," he muttered, looking away from her. "Why the bad mood?"

"It's nothing." she muttered, still pouting.

"No, what is it?" he asked, sitting next to her. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just... a little put-off that you didn't tell me you were leaving."

"Sorry," he muttered, his mind still on what James had said. "I didn't figured that you would mind. And you were holed up in your room, anyway. I didn't think I'd be gone so late."

"Hmm." she sighed. She had noticed that he was trying to be a bit distant from her. And she was wondering why. But she felt it was best not to prod. "Remus?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"I -- nevermind." she sighed, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Remus frowned. She wasn't acting like the Gen he knew. And loved, but that's a stretch. But he wasn't going to force her to tell him what was wrong.

It seemed as though they were in a pickle. Gen was upset about something, but would not tell him. Remus was being distant, but would not tell her why.

"I need a drink." Gen muttered, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Are you sure you should drink?" Remus asked, leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "Especially when YOU were drinking earlier."

He opened his mouth to answer her, but shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just worried you're going to wind up like your mother, is all."

Gen frowned again and muttered, "Well, what does it matter to you if I become just like my mother?"

"Gen, you don't want to be like that." he sighed. "I know it's not you. I mean, you're not usually the one who gets bothered enough to drink yourself stupid."

She scoffed. "Well, I need a drink right now. And you've not really helped my budding alcoholism." She did not mean it. Immediately, she wished she could have taken it back. "Remus... I -- I didn't -- "

"Forget it, Gwendolyn." he muttered, sounding very hurt, indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

Love Bites

Chapter 13

Remus was beginning to catch a cold but, still hurt by Gen's comments, did not want her to take care of him. Instead, he argued that he was fine, he'd be over it in a few days.

"You're really over it." Gen smirked as he lay on the couch under mounds of blankets. "Why don't you just give in and let me take care of you?" she asked, checking to see if he was running a fever.

"Because it's not too bad." he sniffled. "Besides, I've got so much stuff to do."

As he tried to sit up, she frowned at him and shoved him, a little roughly, back on the couch. "You're not doing anything, Remus John Lupin, except lay here and get better."

"But Gwendolyn -- "

"But nothing." she smiled. "You just go to sleep, all right?"

"All right." Remus sighed, fighting a losing battle with her. He sniffled again and snugled under the blankets, partially glad she had made him stay home and rest.

When he woke up a few hours later, she smiled softly and asked, "Feel any better?"

"No." he groaned.

"Oh, Remus." she sighed, sitting next to him. "Need me to get you anything?"

Remus thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I don't think I need anything. But I'd like it if you'd keep me company."

"All right." she whispered. "Just as long as I don't catch your cold." she added with a giggle.

"I love you Gen." he muttered, drawing his blankets under his chin.

"You don't mean that." she smiled. "It's just the fever talking."

"I may be." he muttered into the pillow. "But you're still a really sweet, caring person."

Gen started to laugh again and asked, "Who lied to you? I'm not the nicest person in the world. Nor am I sweet." She brushed his hair out of his face and added, "You're so cute when you're sick."

"I'm not cute." he sniffled, shaking his head.

"Yes, you are." she argued.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. No woman will ever want to be with me. Especially considering the fact that I'm a werewolf."

He was going to continue his rant, but Gen put a finger to his lips and murmured, "Just don't worry about it right now. Try to get some more rest. You'll feel better tomorrow. I promise."

As she headed into the kitchen for a drink, she sighed. "I hope he doesn't remember what the hell he's talking about. For his sake and mine. Long-winded arguements are not fun. Unless they lead to snogging."


	14. Chapter 14

Love Bites

Chapter 14

A few days later, Remus was feeling much better, and he was more determined than ever not to be with Gen. But she was still not in the mood to argue with him.

As she was straightening up her bookshelf, she sighed to herself, wondering what the hell his problem was. 'It's not me, it's him, or so he thinks.' she thought, flopping on the couch and frowning at the ceiling as though it were all the ceiling's fault. 'Yeah, right. I bet anything it's me.'

"Gen?" Remus called, heading into the living room. "Hey, I want to ask you something."

"Whatever." she sighed. "Ask away."

Ignoring her glum presence, he asked, "Honestly, how much does my company mean to you?"

"Why do you ask? You've already found a place to go, haven't you?" she demanded, sitting up and glaring at him.

"Well, I've found a place I like." he said, chuckling weakly.

"Oh, so that's it." she sighed. "Fine, go ahead. I don't give a damn."

She did, of course, give a damn, but if he was determined, well, she may as well let him go. Getting to her feet, she grabbed her cloak and headed towards the door, muttering something about being back a little later.

Remus groaned and muttered, "Well, that went well."

Gen, of course, was heading to The Three Broomsticks, where she found a litle bit of comfort in a tankard of Firewhiskey. Untils someone reached over, took it from her, and whispered in her ear, "It's much better if you talk about it instead of trying to drink your problems away."

"James!" she gasped. "Dammit, give me a heartattack next time!"

"OK." he smiled, sitting next to her. "Really, though, you don't need to be drinking."

"Oh, forget about it. Besides, it's not like I'm pregnant or anything."

"Well, no," he agreed, "but you have an addictive personality. Not to mention, your mother was a drunk."

"Who asked you?" she demanded.

"No one. I just figured you wanted to talk about it." She gave him a look that clearly told him what "it" was. "Gen," hefrowned, "you can't let Moony get to you."

"Oh, he's way past gotten to me." she sighed. "Is it me?" she asked after being silent for a few minutes more. "Honestly,one minute, he's defending my honor or whatever he said, then the next, he wants to move out."

"No, I don't think it's you." James smiled. "In fact, anyone would be happy to be with you. Even Remus, though I don't think he'll admit it to you anytime soon."

"I know you MEANT for that to make me feel better, but it doesn't." she sniffled.

"Why don't you head home?" James muttered, giving her a reassuring smile. "You need to get away from the booze, too."

With a small groan, she figured he was right, but she did not want to head home just then. "All right." she muttered, getting to her feet. "You're right. But I'm not going home just yet. I need to think."


	15. Chapter 15

Love Bites

Chapter 15

Note: No reviews? I'm going to get you guys. And, opinions, shall Gwennie be pregnant? Or no? I can't decide.

Thinking was apparently not the best idea Gen had. For some reason, her mind wandered to Sirius. Why, she did not know. And, honestly, she did not want to know. "Ugh," she groaned. "Even when he's nowhere near me. Just wonderful."

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, and get the snow from her hair, she sighed and decided to head home, despite not really wanting to go.

She headed back to the loft, shivering slightly. Pausing outside the door, she frowned and braced herself for the worst.

"Hey," Remus called from the couch, sipping a glass of butterbeer. "Want to talk to me? Or you do you hate me right now?"

She shrugged, unsure, but finally decided to sit next to him. "What's there to talk about?" she asked, declining the butterbeer he offered.

"Us." he answered.

"I thought there was no "us"." she muttered.

"No," he answered. "You're right, there is no "us". There's never going to be an "us". I'm sorry, Gen, but I just -- "

"Save it." she snapped, getting to her feet. "Let me guess: you think I need to get on with my life. Hook up with someone who can spoil me unmercifully. Someone like Sirius, is that right?"

"No," he muttered, shaking his head. "No, you don't belong with Sirius."

"Then what is it?" she demanded.

But Remus, it seemed, was now at a loss for words. Gen scoffed and headed to her room; before she got there, Remus grabbed her arm. "Gen, I'm really sorry -- "

"You aren't." she muttered. "And, I, frankly, am tired of this conversation. We've had it dozens of times and, you just tell me the same things, like you think it's what I want to hear. And it's not."

"Well, what do you want to hear?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know what I want. But you won't say it."

He sighed and said, "I figured you wanted something to that effect. And, you're right, I won't say it."

She smiled sadly and murmured, "I knew it." Pulling her arms away from his grip, she added, "I just wish you'd give me a better reason than the ones you've already given me. Now, excuse me, I had a long night of drinking and I'd like to go to bed."

He frowned, wincing as she slammed the door to her bedroom. "And I wish I could make you understand." he whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Love Bites

Chapter 16

Gen spent most of the morning sleeping in. She wouldn't have slept the whole day through had Remus not woken her up for lunch. "You slept through breakfast, you don't need to sleep through lunch as well."

Gen muttered something and pulled the blankets over her head. "I'm not hungry." came her muffled reply.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked, concerned, sitting next to her.

"No." she groaned. "I've got a massive headache and I feel terrible."

"Maybe you need to go to St. Mungo's." he murmured, pulling the covers away from her and brushing her hair out of her face to see if she had a fever.

"No," she groaned. "I think I'll just sleep it off."

Remus sighed softly and said, "I think it would be better if you went to St. Mungo's."

"It's just a cold." she replied. "I swear, I'll be fine tomorrow."

Remus frowned and, in a very stern tone, said, "Gwendolyn, you're going to St. Mungo's if I have to drag you there."

"Fine!" she shouted, throwing the blankets off her. "I'll go. Just let me get dressed."

"Thank you." Remus smiled.

"I'm not doing it FOR you. I'm doing it so you'll leave me alone." she grumbling, throwing robes and Muggle clothes alike from her wardrobe.

Nearly a half hour later, she was staring at a St. Mungo's Healer in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me." she muttered.

"No, I'm not." the Healer smiled. "You're about two and half months pregnant."

"Oh, goddammit." Gen sighed.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Usually women are happy to hear that."

"It... is a long story." Gen said weakly, her mind racing. She couldn't let Remus know. She just couldn't. And she was going to kill Sirius.

"I have to go." she muttered before the Healer could question her further. She grabbed her cloak from the nearby chair and raced out, Disapparating, wondering where the hell Sirius was. "Oooh, of all the time he decides not to show up wherever I am!" she growled.

She found him inside The Three Broomsticks, entertaining a crowd of people with some story of his. Gen, ignoring all of them, seized him by the front of his robes and slammed him into the wall. "You – have ruined – my life!" she growled, each word oozing venom.

"What are you talking about?" he spluttered.

"You KNOW what I'm talking about!"

"No, can't – can't say I do."

"Yes," she whispered sinisterly. "You do."

Finally, it clicked. "Oh, that." he chuckled weakly. "That's months ago, Gen. Why are you bringing it up again now?"

"Because, I'm carrying your child, you git. I hope you're happy now. And if you tell Remus, so help me, you will never, ever get the chance to have another child."

"What are you going to do?" he asked coyly.

"Well, I'll either kill you, or find some way to get you trapped in your Animagus form and have you neutered."

Sirius winced and she let him go. "You don't mean that."

"Of course I do."


	17. Chapter 17

Love Bites

Chapter 17

By the time she got home, all Gen could think about was how she was going to explain it to Remus. However, outside the door, she figured it would be best not to tell him for as long as she could keep it secret.

"Remus?" she called, stepping timidly inside and pulling off her scarf and gloves.

"How you feeling?" he asked, heading into the living room. "Gen? Did you even go? You're so pale." he murmured, leading her to the couch.

"Yeah, I – I went." she muttered.

"And they didn't give you anything?"

Gen thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No." she said, ending with a soft sniffle.

"Well, why not?" he asked, looking a little bit confused and very concerned. When she shrugged, he asked, "What are you not telling me, Gwendolyn?"

"Nothing." she mumbled, so softly he could barely hear her. "Honest!" she added at the look on his face.

"Gen, come on. What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into a friendly hug. "This isn't the Gen I'm used to." he murmured, brushing her hair out of her face. "And, frankly, I'm starting to get a little creeped out."

Gen managed a weak smile and said, "I'm fine, Remus. But you're so sweet for acting so concerned. Thank you."

"It's what friends are for." Remus muttered. "You feel well enough to go get something to eat?"

"Oh." she said softly. "Oh, Remus, I'm sorry. I'm not really very hungry right now."

"All right." he said, giving her one last look of concern. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'm starving. And we're out of groceries."

"Sorry." she muttered. "I'll go get some later, if you want me to."

"You just take it easy."

"I'll try." she sighed, damning Sirius for all he was worth. If there was any time she needed a drink, it was then.

Once Remus had left, she stretched out on the couch, wondering how exactly she was going to pull this off. There was no way she could keep it from Remus forever. But there was no way she could get rid of it, either. It just wasn't something she could bring herself to do, despite the fact that she hated Sirius.

"It's not your fault." she sighed, patting her stomach and getting up. "It's Sirius's fault."

And Sirius! If she carried to term, what kind of father would he make? She felt slightly sick just thinking about that.

With a tiny growl of anger, she headed to her room to put her gloves, scarf, and cloak away. She was a little bit more than shocked to see an owl waiting on her windowsill, clutching a letter in its beak.

Gen let it in and it promptly dropped the letter and swooped back out the window, hooting angrily, not enjoying the cold very much. She read the letter, scoffing.

_Gen --_

_I'm really, truly sorry about all of this. Let me make it up to you, please? I promise, I won't tell Moony. Just drop by The Three Broomsticks tomorrow night and we'll talk about this, all right?_

_-- Sirius_

"To go, or not to go?" Gen muttered. "If I go, I'll want to kill him. But if I don't, there's the chance he might show up here. Hmm..."


	18. Chapter 18

Love Bites

Chapter 18

Note: I need opinions. A long Gen/Remus fic, taking place in the first Order, naturally, with his parents, her parents, and all that good stuff. I'll probably do it, anyway, but I wanted to know if anyone here would read it.

Despite her better judgment, Gen snuck out to meet Sirius. She was not very interested in what he had to say; in fact, she was ready to yell at him some more. She bundled up against the cold and headed for the pub.

"It's not enough you ruined my life, but you want to actually meet me in public afterwards?" Gen asked casually, joining Sirius at his table.

"Gen, I'm really sorry." Sirius whispered. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. What are you going to do? Whatever it is, I'll -- "

"I don't need your help." Gen hissed. "How do you even know I'm going to keep it, anyway? I could give it up for adoption."

"You won't."

"What makes you so sure?" she demanded.

"You just can't." Sirius whispered, his tone pleading. "Gen, it's my baby, too. And I want something to do with it."

"What about Remus?" she countered. "What about me, Sirius? And what if I don't want you to have anything to do with it?"

Biting his lower lip in a very un-Sirius-ish manner, he grabbed her hand and murmured, "We'll think of something, I promise. But you can't go through this alone."

"What do you mean by 'we'? I said I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do." he murmured. "Of course you do. Face it, Moony isn't going to help. And you can't do it by yourself."

She snatched her hand away from him, frowning. "I can so handle this by myself. I don't even know why you're trying this, Sirius. This is entirely your fault. By the way, how will your parents react when they find out you got a Mudblood pregnant?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I don't give a damn about my parents." he said, starting to frown himself. "But I'm worried about you."

"I'm a big girl," Gen said, getting to her feet, "I can take care of myself."

"I know, but you need someone -- "

"No," she said, cutting him off, "I don't. Especially not someone who took advantage of me in the first place."

He got up and headed out the pub behind her, spluttering his apologies and asking her to listen to reason. "Sure, you say you don't need my help," he said, grabbing her arm to stop her, "but do you want it?"

"No!"

"Well, what do you want, then? Name it."

After careful consideration, Gen said, "Three things: I want you to keep quiet and not tell Remus a thing. I want you to stop groveling. And I want you to leave me the hell alone."

Sirius sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. "I can do the first two. But you can't keep this from Remus."

"Don't you think I know that?" she asked, tears springing to her eyes. "Do you think I want to keep this from Remus? You – you sicken me!"

Turning on the spot, she Disapparated, finding herself back in the living room of the loft. "Wow, didn't know you had left." Remus said with a small smile. "Where have you been?"

"Pub." she muttered, her cheeks flushed pink from anger and the cold.

"Gen," Remus groaned. "You really need to cut down on the drinking."

She opened her mouth to reply, but then thought if she told him she had met with Sirius, he would wonder why, so, she answered with, "All right, Remus. I'll try."


	19. Chapter 19

Love Bites

Chapter 19

"Aw, goddammit!"

Gen, who had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel, was examining her reflection in the mirror. And noticed that she, all ready, was beginning to show just a tiny bit. Nothing she couldn't hide, of course, but the fact still remained.

"Gen, you OK?" Remus asked, tapping lightly on the bathroom door.

"Fine!" she squeaked. "Just – just fine."

"You sure?" he asked gently. "Come on, Gen, you can tell me."

She opened the door a crack, peeking around at him. "And if I won't?" she asked sweetly. "Will you come in here and -- "

"No!" Remus answered, blushing very deeply.

Gen giggled despite her mood and said, "You're no fun."

"That's all you want for Christmas, isn't it?" Remus asked, still blushing, but starting to frown, too. "To get in my pants?"

"Hmm... maybe." Gen smiled. "Though I could think of several other things I want."

"I don't want to know, I don't want to know!" Remus shouted, heading back down the hallway.

Giggling, Gen crept to her room to change, very glad she did not have to sneak by him in her towel, for he would have noticed she was showing. 'If I weren't, I would have enjoyed that.' she thought with a sigh, quickly changing into her robes and heading into the living room. 'Dammit, I hate Sirius!'

"Did I embarrass you?" Gen asked sweetly, sitting next to Remus, who looked hesitantly at her. "I'm sowwy." she said in a mock baby voice, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "Can you evuh fwogibe me?"

Remus began to chuckle and said, "Well, I suppose I have to, won't I? Looks like we're going to be roomies for a long time."

"Why?" she asked curiously. "I thought you were leaving me."

He sighed heavily and said, "I didn't get that loft. I don't have the money, I don't have a job -- "

"I would've lent you the money if you really wanted to leave me." she said softly.

Remus muttered something about not wanting to be in debt to her for the rest of his life and looked away, blushing again.

"Remus," she murmured softly, leaning closer to him, "it could've been my Christmas present to you. If you wanted to go."

"I couldn't leave you." he muttered softly. "We kind of need each other, don't we?"

She giggled and brushed a quick kiss against his cheek. "I guess we do. And don't you blush again, mister! You've blushed, oh, about ten times tonight."

"I can't help it." he said with a grin. "You're just..."

"Just what?"

"Just about the sweetest person ever." Remus said softly, brushing her bangs out of her face. "And I adore you."

"You do?" she asked, cocking her head and smiling sweetly. "And why's that?"

"Because," he said, blushing once more and looking away, "just because."

"Just because." she repeated with a tiny sigh. She muttered something about heading to Hogsmeade for something sweet. "Want anything?" she asked.

He shook his head. When she left, he sighed again, wondering what the hell just happened between the two of them and kicking himself for sending her the wrong signals.


	20. Chapter 20

Love Bites

Chapter 20

Remus heaved a heavy sigh and sank down on the couch, wondering why on earth Gen had been avoiding him recently. She had been around the loft a lot less lately and he was beginning to worry about her.

"One week she's trying to get in my pants and the next, she's barely around. Women." he groaned.

Upon hearing the door unlock, he sat up. "Gen?" he called.

Instead of answering him, she headed towards her room, hiding her face behind a curtain of black hair. With another groan, Remus got to his feet and headed down the hall. "Gwendolyn?"

"Yeah?" she asked, pausing outside her room with her hand on the knob.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she answered softly.

"That doesn't sound like nothing." he murmured. "Gen, what's been bothering you? You know I won't get mad at anything you tell me." Pausing slightly, he pulled her into a comforting hug.

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. She was very tempted to tell him, but figured that would ruin any and all possible chances of being with him. "It's nothing. I just still feel a bit under the weather, that's all." she murmured.

"That's all?" he asked softly.

When she nodded, he let her go. "That's – that's all." she repeated, brushing her hair out of her face and managing a very small smile. "Why do you seem so concerned?"

"Who says I can't be concerned?" he laughed. "Just because -- "

"Don't feel like hearing that again." she muttered, cutting him off. "But it does kind of feel good, having someone worry about me."

"You're welcome." he smiled. "Um, do – do you feel up to getting out of the house for the evening?"

"Like a date?" she asked, smiling.

"As – as friends."

"Well," she said with a sad sigh, "I guess that's better than nothing. Let me go change and we can go."

"All right," he muttered.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were sitting at a table at The Three Broomsticks, which was very crowded, far more crowded than normal. "What the hell's with the crowd?" Gen muttered, sipping her drink.

"I know!" Remus said. "Wonder what's going on?"

"Oh, great." Gen groaned, watching as Madam Rosemerta tried to quiet the large group. "She's been doing loads of concerts with several new bands lately, trying to draw in business, like she needs to."

"You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," Gen muttered. "Please."


	21. Chapter 21

Love Bites

Chapter 21

Gen and Remus pushed their way through the crowds, trying to get out of the pub before it became impossible to reach the doors. Gen let out a yelp of pain as someone bumped into her as she got through the doors right behind Remus.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gen said, wincing. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Remus asked again, placing a protective arm around her waist.

She nodded, rubbing her stomach with a pained look on her face. "I'm all right." she said again.

"I'm going to take you home." he murmured.

Gen did not want to argue. She actually felt like going home. Until someone glomped her from behind. "Sirius!" she growled.

He grinned at her and said, "Wondered where you two were. I didn't figure either of you would be the concert kind of people."

"We aren't." Gen hissed. "Remus was just taking me home."

"She got jostled in the crowd." Remus muttered.

"You OK?" Sirius asked, looking very concerned now.

"Yea – no." she said, shaking her head.

"Well, which is it?" Remus asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"No," she repeated.

"Come on," Sirius said gently, placing an around around her waist. "Let's get you to St. Mungo's."

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Sirius answered swiftly with a glare at Gen. "You didn't tell him?" he added in a whisper.

"No!" she whispered back. "I can't tell him!"

Sirius continued to glare at her as he and Remus helped her to St. Mungo's. Where they were faced with a rather difficult question: "Is she with child?"

Sirius heaved a very heavy sigh and nodded. When the Healer walked off, helping Gen to her room, Remus rounded on Sirius.

"You got her pregnant?" he growled. "And neither of you told me?"

"I – It was her idea not to tell you." Sirius stammered. "I was all for letting you know." he added, lying through his teeth. "Don't get mad at me!"

"I'll get mad at you both." Remus snapped. "I can't believe neither of you told me! Why the hell would she keep it from me?"

"Because, in her mind, she thinks that if you found out she was carrying my child, you wouldn't want to be with her!"

"Of course I wouldn't." Remus sighed. At the look on Sirius's face, he added, "Sirius, I'll admit it, I love that woman, but I just can't be with her. Especially not after you two kept that from me!"

Sirius leaned against the wall, smirking. "So, you finally admit you care about her. Why not hear her side of the story before you shunt her forevermore?"

It was Remus's turn to stammer. "I'm not going to shunt her!" he finally spluttered. "I'm just... just..."

"Just being a git?" Sirius suggested.

"Oh, who asked you, anyway?" Remus asked hotly.

"Just a suggestion, Moony." Sirius grinned. "And, just curious, but, ah, if you're so pissed at us both, why are you still here?"

"Because I want to see if she's going to be all right."

"How noble of you." Sirius grinned.


	22. Chapter 22

Love Bites

Chapter 22

Shutting the door behind him, Remus timidly headed over to the bed, sat down and grabbed Gen's hand. "All right, now that you can't run off, I want to talk to you."

Gen glanced at him, then quickly looked away. "All right." she sighed. "Talk away."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly. "You know you could have. I wouldn't have gotten mad. Well, not as mad as I am now. You both lied to me."

"I can explain!" Gen said quickly, attempting to sit up. "I think," she added with a nervous smile.

"Sirius has all ready told me." Remus muttered, squeezing her hand softly. "Don't bother."

"Damn." Gen whispered softly. "Lupin," she said, suddenly hit with an idea. "Tell me something, won't you? If you're so mad at me, then why are you holding my hand? And why are you trying to be comforting?"

Remus blushed a pale pink and looked away. "Because I'm worried about you. I mean, you just lost Sirius's baby..."

"I know it's going to sound heartless, but I didn't want Sirius's baby, Remus." Gen said weakly, brushing her bangs out of her face. "You know I didn't. And, besides, you're SUPPOSED to be the forgiving one of the group!"

"I am!" Remus said hurriedly. "But I don't know about this..."

"You'll forgive me." Gen said confidently.

"What makes you say that?" he demanded.

"Because," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. "You love me and you know it."

Chuckling weakly, he muttered, "Yeah, OK, I do care about you. But I can still be mad at you, now can't I?"

"Of course," she smiled. "And you can give me permission to kick Sirius's arse."

"No, don't." Remus sighed. "He's pretty upset about this."

Gen frowned at that. This really did not bother her as much as it bothered Sirius and Remus. And she was the one who was carrying the baby. "Remus," she began softly. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he murmured. "I guess I was kind of hoping this would send you to Sirius and, you know, stop you from caring about me."

She scoffed and said, "NOTHING is going to send me to Sirius's arms... Well, nothing besides you upsetting me and him taking advantage of that."

Remus said nothing, finally letting go of her hand."I... think I'm going to see how Sirius is holding up."

"Don't leave me!" she whimpered, clinging to his arm. "I hate hospitals. Muggle and magical."

Remus grinned despite himself and said, "You'll get to go home by the end of the day. I think you can suck it up."

"You're mean!" she said, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him. "And, I can't!"

Rolling his eyes, Remus muttered, "You are something else, Miss Moore." before shutting the door behind him once more.


	23. Chapter 23

Love Bites

Chapter 23

With a tiny sigh, Gen headed directly into her bedroom before Remus had a chance to speak to her. Brushing her bangs out of her face, she sank down on the bed, frowning. What she needed was a good night's sleep, not getting any rest at the hospital. What she wanted was Remus's company.

A few hours later as she lay tossing and turning, uncomfortable under the thick comforter, she figured she wasn't going to get either.

Remus had not spoken to her since that visit in her room at the hospital. It seemed to her that he wasn't as mad as her lying to him than he was upset at something else.

With another sigh, she rolled over on her side and nodded off into a restless hour of sleep. And was gently shaken awake by Remus, who was murmuring softly to her.

"Gen, what was it?" he asked gently, sitting next to her and rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"Nightmare, I suppose." she said weakly. At the look on his face, she added, "I haven't had nightmares since I was really little." Which, apparently, wasn't the best thing to tell him. Catching his frown, she smiled softly and said, "Probably from all this stress, it's nothing, Remus."

Remus was certainly not convinced. "Budge up," he said, getting to his feet. "I'll be right back."

'What luck!' Gen thought with a grin as she scooted over and made herself comfortable once more. "I thought you were mad at me?" she asked with a coy smile as he tossed his pillow on the bed and settled in nicely.

"I am." he muttered. "But I want to be right here in case you have another nightmare."

Suppressing a happy squeal, Gen sighed softly and tried to get back to sleep. Remus was still awake when her breathing became soft and even.

Inhaling the faint lilac scent of Gen's perfume, he wondered why exactly he was so concerned for her? Was it because he pitied her for losing Sirius's baby? Or was it because he was generally concerned about her?

The way she had said she only had nightmares when she was young... why did that bother him? Ah, yes, now he remembered: her childhood wasn't exactly the nicest. Anyone would had been exposed to that would most certainly have nightmares.

She murmured softly to herself in her sleep, a content smile on her face. 'Maybe James was right,' Remus thought, brushing that soft black hair out of Gen's face. 'Maybe I'm afraid of getting hurt, not hurting her.'

He gave up any thoughts of sleep around 3:30. Placing a hand on Gen's shoulder to make sure she stayed asleep, he eased out of bed. At the door, he heard her murmured something to herself; she stirred, but remained asleep.

The next morning, she headed into the kitchen for breakfast, looking, and feeling, rather cheerful. "I thought you were going to stay with me last night?" she asked, joining Remus at the table.

"I couldn't get to sleep." he answered. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"I wouldn't have minded." she said, sounding hurt.

"I would have." he said with a weak grin. "You need to rest."

"I'm not sleeping for two anymore." she argued. "Moony, let's get this out of the way: why did you comfort me last night?"

He did not look up as he answered her. "Gen, I told you, I was worried about you. Especially when you said you hadn't had nightmares since you were little."

Gen cocked her head, looking amused. "Remus John Lupin, you're so damn compassionate. You'd make a great father, you know that?"

"I – I'm not sure I'd have to agree with you." he muttered, blushing deeply.

Heaving a tiny sigh, Gen headed back to her room. Remus could have sworn he heard her mutter, "And you're so damn hard on yourself."


	24. Chapter 24

Love Bites

Chapter 24

Sure, she loved his company, and loved him even more, but Gen was growing tired of the fact that he kept a close eye on her ever since she had told him she hadn't had nightmares since she was little. "A mistake on my part." she muttered dryly, grabbing a cookie off the top of the plate piled high with them. Remus's mother had sent them, and, since he wasn't there, Gen decided maybe he wouldn't miss just one.

She longed for a glass of Scotch, but Remus had poured her last bottle down the sink the night before. She knew he didn't approve of her drinking, but, dammit, she needed that!

With a small groan, she sank down on the couch, wondering where Remus had gotten off to. First, he didn't want her out of his line of sight. Now he had left early that morning without telling her where he was going.

Just as she was contemplating getting another cookie, Remus headed in, dropping his cloak next to her. "Didn't figure you'd be home right now." he muttered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, I figured you'd be drinking to your heart's content right about now." he shrugged, heading into the kitchen.

Biting her lip in a nervous manner, she followed him. "Lupin, what's bothering you?" she asked, cocking her head and giving him a shy smile.

"Why have you suddenly started calling me Lupin?" he demanded, avoiding her question.

She shrugged and muttered, "I don't know. I think because I did it once when I was mad at you and loved the effect. But that's not what I'm worried about. What's bothering you?" she asked again, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Oh, Remus." she sighed. "You've got another fever. Please don't tell me you're getting sick again."

"OK, I won't." he muttered, brushing her hand away. Noting the hurt look on her face, he added, "Don't worry about it, Gwendolyn. I'm fine. I promise."

She bit her lip again, this time to keep from crying. With a tiny smile, he wrapped his arm around her waist and brushed a soft kiss against her cheek before heading to his room.

Blinking back her confusion, Gen let out a nervous giggle. "Now where did that come from?" she asked the empty room, which knew about as much as she did.

"Oh, Moony," she sighed, leaning against the counter. "I wish he'd confide in me. I wouldn't tell anyone."

A quarter of an hour later, she found herself in her usual seat at the end of the bar at The Hog's Head. "It's been a rough week, Aberforth." she groaned, accepting the Firewhiskey he offered her. "Not as strong as Scotch, but it'll do the trick, I suppose." she sighed sadly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Tell you the truth, I don't think I could handle repeating it." Gen groaned, downing her Firewhiskey as fast as she could.

"That bad?" he asked gently, paying no mind to the three warlocks who had just settled on the other end of the bar.

"That bad, and then some." she sighed. She spent several minutes paying no mind to anyone else, merely sipping her second glass of Firewhiskey as Aberforth tended to his other customers. She had half-expected Remus to drop by and drag her back to the loft, but there was no sign of him.

She could not force herself to finish the second glass. Tossing a few Galleons, mainly to help her tab, on the bar, she grabbed her cloak and headed out of the pub. And bumped right into Sirius.

"Hey," she said timidly. She had not seen him since she was in the hospital. "Since when do you drink?"

"Just have a couple every now and then." he muttered off-handedly, heading into the pub.

"Men!" she growled, Disapparating back home. It seemed to her that Remus and Sirius may have switch personalities or something.


	25. Chapter 25

Love Bites

Chapter 25

Instead of heading back to the loft, Gen wandered around Hogsmeade for a little while. She cam eto the conclusion that Remus had kissed her either to confuse her, not that likely, or to keep her from worrying. But she was still worrying about him, especially if he was getting sick again.

She couldn't help but worry about Sirius as well. She considered heading back into the pub to talk to him, but it seemed he did not wish to speak to her.

"What a mess." she sighed, finally heading back to the loft.

Remus figured she had been drinking, so he had planned to stay in his room, to avoid her. And she was fine with that, for once. She flopped down on the couch and stretched out.

Deep in thought, she did not notice Remus attempting to be quiet as he snuck into the kitchen. "I'm not drunk, you don't have to sneak." she murmured.

"I figured you were." he muttered off-handedly.

"I only had a glass!" she argued. At the look on his face, she giggled and said, "Well, a glass and a half. That's it. Honest."

He, however, continued to frown. "Gwendolyn -- "

"Don't 'Gwendolyn' me!" she said with her own frown. "I'm open with you! I tell you everything! And you still don't believe me! And you're keeping something from me. Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Because," he sighed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"What could you possibly say -- "

"I'm moving out." he muttered quickly. He was no longer frowning. In fact, it looked as though he were rather close to tears.

"And?" she asked carefully, getting to her feet and crossing the room. She took his hands in hers and managed a weak smile before asking, "Come on, I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'm not." he muttered, looking away from her.

She immediately understood and quickly let go of his hands. "Well, have fun." she muttered, grabbing her cloak from where she had left it on the couch.

"You're not mad?" he asked softly.

"No, no, why would I be mad?" she asked, her voice breaking. "I'm going back to the pub."

"Gen, don't." he murmured, grabbing her arm. "Let me explain..."

"No!" she said, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "There's nothing to explain. You obviously care a lot about your, ah, new roommate. Now let me go drink in peace."

"Gwendolyn -- " he began, his tone pleading. "Come off it, it's not you. I promise."

"Oh, yeah, sure it's not me." she sighed, ducking out the door and slamming it behind her. She was not going to head back to the pub. She had to go someplace quiet, someplace she could think.


	26. Chapter 26

Love Bites

Chapter 26

'It was stupid of me to run out like that.' she thought, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself. 'God, it's freezing.' Biting her lip to try to hold back her tears, she sank down on the nearest bench, pulling her knees to her chest and surveying her surroundings.

It was a tiny little park, only a few blocks from their loft. There were a couple of kids playing in the ankle-deep snow that had fallen the night before. Neither of the kids paid her any mind. And she was quite content with that.

But someone else had just entered the park, someone who definitely wanted to pay her some mind.

"Talk to me, Gwendolyn." James murmured, sitting next to her and tossing a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I don't want to, James." she muttered, shrugging his arm off.

"Come onnnn!" James whined with a tiny grin. "You always talk to me."

"I don't feel like it." she said softly.

"But Gwennie... Moony's worried about -- "

" -- No he's not -- "

" -- and I'm worried about you -- "

" -- you're a git -- "

James opened his mouth to argue with her further, but merely closed it, shaking his head slowly and grinning at her. "You know, even when you're upset, it's damn near impossible to argue with you."

"Tell THAT to Remus." she spat, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the ground as though it, not Remus, had done her a great injustice.

It was obvious to James that she did not wish to speak to him, but he figured it would do her better if she did. He wasn't going to prod, she would tell him when she felt like it, she always did.

"James?" she said, after nearly ten minutes of silently glaring at the frozen ground.

"Yeah?" he asked gently.

"I just want to know why." she said with a heavy sigh.

"Well, ask Remus." James told her with a small smile.

"I don't want to talk to Remus. I don't want to see him, I don't want to think about him, and I sure as hell don't want him anywhere NEAR me right now."

"Well, I'm not going to ask him for you." James said, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at her. "If you want to know, then ask him. And I'll tell everyone else not to talk to him for you."

"You... are... evil!" she hissed, now taking to glaring at him.

"No, you're the evil one. You can't even cut Moony some slack."

She stared at him, trying to figure out if he was serious. Then she began to laugh, coldly. "Yeah, sure, I let him stay in my loft, I take care of him when he's sick and after full moons, but I don't cut him some slack? Bullshit."

"You constantly pressure him!"

Gen spluttered, but finally managed to get out what she hadn't told anyone else about just yet. "HE kissed ME, Potter, not the other way 'round!"

James stared at her, shocked into silence, then managed a faint, "Can you back up there for a second?"

With an angry sigh, Gen said, "We were in the kitchen, he was being a git, I told him he had a fever, he told me not to worry about it, wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me."

"OK... he neglected to tell me that." James said slowly. He sighed wearily and said, "Listen, I mean it: I'm not playing messenger. But I can tell you want to be left alone. I'll be at your loft if you need me."


	27. Chapter 27

Love Bites

Chapter 27

James was hoping she would have followed him back to the loft, but he was glad at the chance to speak with Remus. "She mad at me?" Remus asked, his head in his hands, as he heard James shut the door behind him.

"Mad? No. More like extremely hurt. I'm the one who's mad at you. How could you do that to her? And I don't want to hear any of your "She deserves someone better", "We're totally different", "She's high maintenance and I can't support that", "She needs someone who can take care of her and I can't, blah-dy, blah-dy, blah"!"

Remus peeked through his fingers, a bit surprised James knew of his arguments with Gwendolyn, but then remembered that she told James nearly everything. "James," he sighed, "you know that's all true. I can't take care of her like she needs to be taken care of."

"You've been there for her, Moony, and that's saying something."

Remus sighed wearily. "James, if she can't get me to budge, what makes you think you can?"

James drew his wand and said, "Moony, I'm pretty sure I could convince you. It shouldn't be too hard. You love her, don't you?"

"I -- "

"Don't you?"

"Yes, I love her, James." Remus groaned. "Are you happy now?"

"Not quite." James said, twirling his wand between his fingers, trying not to grin as Remus, who was fairly certain James would indeed hex him, watching it spin nervously. "You say you love her, why lie to her? We all know there's no other girl."

"I never said there was. I just implied."

"I should hex you for implying." James muttered. "The girl adores you and you shun her! That's something SIRIUS would do!"

Remus, despite his sullen mood, glared at James. "How dare you compare me to Sirius?"

"You're right. Sirius wouldn't do Gen like that." James muttered, still twirling his wand. In his anger, he was causing little silver sparks to come out the end of it. "You need to apologize, Remus. Before she comes in here and turns you into a slug or something."

"She wouldn't." Remus muttered. "No matter how upset she's gotten at me, she's never drawn her wand. Unlike you."

"And I plan on using it if you don't apologize!"

"And I don't plan on apologizing! Don't you see? I WANT her mad at me. I WANT her to hate me. It's better for her that way."

"No – it's – not!" James growled. In his anger, he accidentally sent a spell in the bookshelf's direction, sending the bookshelf crashing to the floor, books flying every which way. "Dammit, Moony, can't you get over this – this – scared werewolf bullshit?"

"No, I can't." Remus muttered. "James, I could hurt her. I could bite her. I -- "

" -- am a wimp." James finished deftly. "Moony, she doesn't care that you could hurt her. And I'm pretty sure she'd be glad to be bitten!"

"I couldn't live with myself if I wind up biting her." Remus spat. "Now why don't you -- " he cut himself off, hearing the front door open and quickly shut. "Gwendolyn?"

"Don't mind me." she called, quickly heading to her room.

Glancing at James, Remus sighed weakly. "Now?" he asked James.

"Now." James said, still holding tightly to his wand.


	28. Chapter 28

Love Bites

Chapter 28

Gen lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling without really seeing it. Did she really care what James and Remus were talking about? No doubt it was something to do with her. 'Glad to know there's someone out there who'd defend me.' she thought sourly, not hearing the knock at her door.

"James, what makes you think she wants to talk to me?" Remus whispered.

"Trust me!" James said, flinging the door open and shoving Remus inside the bedroom. After slamming the door shut, there was the unmistakable sound of the door locking. 'Thanks, James.' Remus thought before turning his attention to Gen.

She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow curiously, but said nothing.

"I guess James isn't going to let me out until I apologize." Remus muttered dryly, shoving a pile of clothes off the desk chair before taking a seat.

"What's there to apologize for?" Gen asked, resuming her staring at the ceiling.

"I lied -- "

"I figured as much. Still hurt, though." she muttered off-handedly. "There's a hole in the roof, we need to fix that." she added, pointing out a tiny hole above the window.

"Forget that." he muttered. "I'm sorry, Gwendolyn, I -- "

"Don't be." she said gently. "I should be the one apologizing."

"What for?" he asked. "I'm the one who's been the unholy git to live with. You're the one paying the rent, you could have kicked me out."

"But I didn't." she shrugged.

"Dammit, Gwendolyn, I'm attempting to set things right. The least you could do is stop staring at the ceiling." With a frown, Remus got to his feet and sat next to her on the bed, grabbing her hand.

She sighed wearily and said, "Come off it, Remus, you don't mean any of it."

Still frowning, he let go of her hand and headed to the door. "James, let me out of here! She doesn't want to listen to me! I told you she wouldn't!" he said, pounding on the door.

"Nothing doing, Moony." James said. Even though his voice was muffled, it was obvious he was enjoying this. "Make her listen to you."

Behind him, Gen began to giggle, which really did not help his mood. "Oh, Remus, you're so cute when you're flustered." she sighed.

"Who asked you?" he said sourly, folding his arms over his chest and sinking back down into the desk chair.

"I'll tell James to let you out. He'll listen to me." she said softly.

"You will?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

She nodded, then smiled and said, "As long as you answer something for me first."

"Anything."

"Why?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Gwendolyn, we've been through this." he muttered. "I'm sorry, you know I am. It's just -- "

With a sigh, Gen pulled her hand from hers and called, "James, let him out."


	29. Chapter 29

Love Bites

Chapter 29

With a weary sort of sigh, Gen stuffed her hands in her pockets and trudged down the street, past The Hogshead, not wanting to talk to Aberforth. Remus was off with the other three Marauders and she could not find any of the other girls. And she was fine with that.

She found herself at one of the empty meadows on the outskirts of the village and sank down, resting against a large beech tree. 'OK,' she thought, frowning, 'Remus is being a git, but he obviously cares something about me. What that something is, I don't know.'

She absently twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers and adopted what the other girls jokingly called her "pondering face". Her nose scrunched slightly and she cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows nearly meeting. She took no notice of anything around her, especially not when Lily, who had figured Gen had gone somewhere silent to think, sat next to her, giggling.

It wasn't until Lily asked, "What are you thinking about, Gwennie?" that she noticed her.

"You know I only let James call me Gwennie." Gen muttered softly, continuing to twirl her hair around her finger.

"Oh, right, sorry." Lily said, pretending to be deeply offended. "But what were you thinking about? I know it had to be something serious for you to adopt the pondering face."

"Remus, what else?" Gen asked with a sigh.

"Gen, get over him." Lily said wearily. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and said, "I mean it, Gwendolyn. You know he doesn't want to be with you."

"Yes, he does." she muttered, drawing her knees to her chest, frowning. "He's just being a pain about it."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why don't you come back to my place? The other girls are there and we were kind of hoping you'd join us for some girl time since the gits are having their guy time."

"I'll pass." Gen muttered. "Thanks for the offer."

"Don't mention it." Lily groaned. "I guess I'll have to break it to the girls that you don't like us anymore." she added with a fake sob.

It was Gen's turn to roll her eyes. "You do that, Lily."

"I will! And the other girls won't be happy. And – and -- " she broke off with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to join us? We could think of ways to get you and Remus together."

Gen let out a dry laugh and said, "I don't think so. If James threatening him won't get him to date me, I'm fairly certain anything we could even try to think of will get him to date me."

Lily started to frown. "So he's being an arse about all this? Well, maybe I could whip up a love potion for you if you want me to."

"No, no, that's all right." Gen argued with a tiny smile. "I'm going to get a nap, anyway. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Sleep tight, Gwennie." Lily smiled, avoiding Gen's playful blow in her direction. "See? You're acting like your old self already."

Gen gave her one disapproving glare before Disapparating. Silence greeted her back at the loft. Remus was still out with the Marauders. Gen heaved another sigh and headed to her room, kicked off her shoes and curled up under her blankets, fully dressed.

Remus got home a little while after she had nodded off. Silently, he peered around her door and grinned. She had her hand pillowing her cheek, her black hair falling all over her face. "I shouldn't wake her up." he muttered to himself. She heard him, sighed softly in her sleep, but did not wake up.

He crossed the room quickly, tucked her hair behind her ears and brushed a soft kiss against her cheek. She murmured something to herself, still asleep. Quietly, he crept out, leaving the door open just a crack. He felt as though her sleepless nights had been his fault. And was pretty sure he was right about it.


	30. Chapter 30

Love Bites

Chapter 30

"I thought you were going to sleep for the rest of the day." Remus muttered, resisting the urge to grin at Gen's tousled hair and slightly wrinkled robes. "I would've let you."

"It's fine." she said with a yawn. "I feel better all ready." she lied.

"Do you?" he asked curiously, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "You just missed James. He wanted to see how you were doing."

"And threaten you?" Gen suggested half-heartedly. Catching his frown, she smiled and added, "Remus, I know how James is. And checking up on me couldn't be his only reason for dropping by."

Remus muttered something she did not quite catch, which caused her to sigh before giving him a swift hug. "What's that about?" he asked, startled slightly as she sighed again and rested her head against his chest.

"Because I love you." she murmured happily. "And I hate seeing you upset. And if you want James to knock it off, tell me and I'll get him to leave you alone."

Remus muttered his thanks and with a slightly shaking hand, he smoothed her hair in a loving sort of manner. He was actually willing to spend the rest of the evening like that, and he was pretty sure she was just as willing. "Gwendolyn?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" she murmured, a rather content expression on her face.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I know." she sighed sadly. "And that's why you're being a git."

"I'm not being a git." he argued. "You know I don't want to hurt you. Or bite you. Or have you come in contact with that in any way."

Gen let out a noise of disgust and went to pull away from him, but he held fast. "No, you're going to listen to me, Gwendolyn."

"I've heard all this before." Gen said weakly. "And I don't feel like hearing it anymore."

"I don't care if you're heard it before." he said, burying his face in her hair. "I need you to believe me."

"And I do." she said with a groan. "Remus, believe me, I understand and I know why you're doing this, but you shouldn't let this bother you so much. It's not likely that -- "

A knock at the door interrupted her sentence. Remus reluctantly let go of her and went to answer the door. "Thanks a lot, James." he hissed, stepping outside with James and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sure I didn't interrupt anything." James shrugged.

"As a matter of fact, you did." Remus muttered, wishing he were back inside, holding Gen again. "But don't let that stop you. What are you up to?" he demanded, knowing full well what James was up to.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't breaking Gen's heart again." James said calmly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why are you so protective of her?" Remus demanded.

"Someone has to be." James answered. "Why are you avoiding my question?"

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "As a matter of fact, Prongs, she and I were just enjoying each other's company."

James raised an eyebrow and said, "Wow, Remus, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Not like that!" Remus argued, trying not to laugh, as was James. It was then Remus realized the faint scent of lilac he had been smelling since they stepped outside was coming from where she had leaned against him. "Just because I smell like her perfume -- "

"Right, Moony." James laughed. "I'm so sure."

As James turned to go, Remus began to laugh as well. "Fine, James, don't believe me."

"The evidence is what's damning you, Remus." James smirked. "Wait until I tell Sirius."


	31. Chapter 31

Love Bites

Chapter 31

"Lovely." Remus muttered as he shut the door to the loft behind him with a slight snap.

"What's lovely?" Gen asked, looking up from the paper he had left on the table, a small grin playing on her lips.

"James." he groaned, sitting beside her and burying his face in his hand.

"James is lovely?" Gen asked, bemused. "I always thought he was handsome, but whatever you say." she added with a giggle.

"Not like that, Gwendolyn." he muttered. "I smell like your perfume, and I said something, he put the two together and got the wrong kind of idea."

"Oh, Remus!" she giggled. "Come on, why does that bother you?"

"Because he said he was going to tell Sirius and, well, I figure Sirius is going to kill me." he groaned.

"He won't." Gen muttered, looking away from Remus. "I won't let him."

'She sounds so disappointed.' he thought, not hearing her as she continued. In fact, he, too preoccupied with his thoughts, barely noticed as she got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. "Gen?" he asked, heading into the kitchen after her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair once more. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she sighed. "I think I'm going to get a bath and hit the pubs. I – If you don't mind."

"I – no, it's fine. Have fun." he muttered, letting her go and heading back to the living room, engrossing himself with _The Evening Prophet_, barely paying any attention to the articles he chose to read at random.

'I don't know why Sirius would believe him.' Gen thought as she sat on the edge of the bathtub a few minutes later, waiting for it to fill up. 'Hell, I don't even know why James would think that. I've got a better chance of winning the lottery than I do of sleeping with Remus.'

She tried to shove the thought out of her mind as she playing with the bubbles, but she could not. "Bloody hell." she whispered a few minutes later, wrapping herself up in a towel. "Just so damn wonderful." she grumbled, storming out of the bathroom and running right into Remus.

"What's, ah, 'just so damn wonderful'?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Nothing." she sighed, slamming the door to her room harder than she thought. Dressing at top speed, she sank down on the edge of her bed to brush her hair, blinking back tears. "Why is this getting to me?" she whispered.

She did not hear the knock at the door, but she did hear Remus say, "Gen, can I come in?"

"I suppose." she murmured.

"Ever since I came back inside, something's been bothering you." he muttered, looking nervously around the room as he hovered by the door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "And you won't tell me what it is."

"So?" she asked.

"So?" he asked, looking even more nervous. "So, I'm worried about you."

"Don't." she frowned, twirling her hair between her fingers. "It's nothing."

"You're lying." he said with a scowl, sinking next to her on the bed. "I can tell. Why won't you tell me what's wrong, Gwendolyn? I can try to -- "

"No, you can't." she sniffled. "So let it be, Remus. I'm hitting the pubs. I'm not sure when I'll get home, so don't wait up."


	32. Chapter 32

Love Bites

Chapter 32

Gen heaved a heavy, downhearted sigh as she took the only empty seat at the bar of The Hog's Head. Which happened to be next to Sirius. "You look about as chipper as I feel." he muttered sarcastically, raising his glass and adding, "To Moony, because I know that's what's upset you."

"Look, whatever James told you, that's not true." she sighed, accepting her glass from Aberforth with a small nod of thanks.

"It's not that." he muttered. "I know Remus would never sleep with you."

"Then what is your problem?" she spat, spilling a bit of her drink, finally noticing her hands were shaking with fury after Sirius's mock toast to Remus.

"I've just been so down ever since... nevermind." he muttered. "I'll see you around, Gen." Tossing a few Galleons on the bar, he grabbed his cloak and headed out of the pub.

Aberforth waited for the rest of the pub to empty before turning his attention on Gen. "All right, sweetheart, you've been moping over here with the same glass of Firewhiskey for about an hour now. What's troubling you?"

"Mmm, what else?" Gen asked sadly, her eyes glittering with tears. "Oh, man, what a day. First he wants to hold me all evening, then, another friend of ours comes over and, since he smelled my perfume on Remus, figured we were, ah, well..."

"And you weren't? Why would that upset you?"

"Oh, for many reasons." Gen sighed, running her fingers along the rim of her glass. "I can't really say, Aberforth. No offense, but you're not exactly the best person to talk to about all this. Hell, I'm not sure there's anyone I can talk to about this."

Aberforth nodded, understanding. "Why don't you get home?" he asked gently. "I'm sure you still have a chance to work this out."

"I doubt that." Gen sighed wearily. "I seriously do, but I can try. Don't close just yet. I might be back in a half hour or so."

"All right." Aberforth muttered. "Good luck."

"I'll need it." Gen muttered, pausing slightly at the door to the pub. With a heavy sigh, she headed passed the other shops, trying to prolong talking to Remus just a little bit longer.

Finally, she could not pro-long it anymore and Disapparated to the loft. "Remus?" she called hesitantly. "Oh, don't tell me you've started drinking." she muttered, half-joking, as she headed down the hall.

"No, I'm not." came his muffled reply. "I'm in your room."

"My room?" she asked curiously as she pushed her bedroom door open. And resisted the urge to giggle. 

Remus was curled up in her bed, his face buried in her pillow, his knees drawn to his chest. "Oh, Remus." she smiled, sitting next to him. "I didn't upset you that badly, did I?" she asked with a sigh, rubbing his back as he had done hers once before.

"No," he groaned. "No, I'm just so tired I fell asleep on your bed. I'm sorry."

"It's all right." she murmured. "You stay here if it's more comfortable. I'm not tired."

He yawned and glanced at her behind a curtain of brown bangs. "I like your bed, Gwendolyn. I think you'd better get used to sleeping on the couch." he joked.

"Fine." she smiled. "I'm a restless sleeper anyway, you keep my bed."

"Fine, then I will."

Gen scoffed and glared at him. "That's my running gag with James! How dare you steal it?"

But Remus had nodded off again. Gen sighed happily and shut the door with a tiny snap. "Now why can't you be this way all the time?" she asked softly, leaning against the closed bedroom door for a moment longer before heading into the kitchen.

She settled down at the table with a cup of coffee, resting her chin in her hand and staring dreamily out of the small window above the sink. 'How can I get him to see he's not going to be putting me in any danger?' she thought, her eyebrows meeting in confusion. 'Oh, this is going to be a tough task.'


	33. Chapter 33

Love Bites

Chapter 33

Note: I hope you guys are enjoying the constant updating of this. I haven't forgotten my other fics, I just have had more ideas for this one recently.

With a content sort of sigh, Gen sank as far down into the bubbles as she could without drowning. Remus had once remarked on the fact that she practically used an entire bottle of bubble bath per bath, but she did not care. In fact, she was fairly certain he had said that, not because he hated it, but because he rather liked the smell of lilacs.

"Trust Remus to like my perfume." she giggled.

"Although, obviously not enough to get over whatever the hell is bothering him." she added with a frown, sinking about an inch more into the bubbles.

At the sudden knock on the bathroom door, she jumped, startled, and inhaled a mouthful of bubbles. "Who is it?" she called in as sweetly as she could while spitting out bubbles.

"You know who it is." Remus answered, frowning at the door. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"All right, though I can barely hear you through the door." Gen said with a shrug. Trying not to giggle as Remus joined her, his eyes tightly shut, she asked, "What's on your mind? Oh, and, I'm covered by about a foot of bubbles, so, I doubt you'd see anything."

He opened one eye slightly just to make sure, then managed a small smile as he said, "My mum sent an owl, asking if we wanted to meet up with them at The Leaky Cauldron. Want to go?"

"'We?'" Gen asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, no offense to you, or your parents, but I'd much rather stay in my bubbles for a little while longer."

"You sure?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the tub and glancing at her, almost as amused as she was. "My mum wouldn't mind seeing you."

"I'm sure." Gen murmured. "Have fun."

"I'll try." he frowned.

After he left, Gen resumed talking to herself. "Wow, he really wanted me to go. Wonder why? Pssh, probably to upset me in front of his parents or something."

"No." she added, reaching for a towel. "No, I don't think he would, deliberately, upset me around his parents."

She changed into a thin set of deep green robes and snuggled up on the couch, feeling rather bored and hoping Remus was enjoying himself. "That'll make one of us." she muttered.

Remus was not enjoying himself. His parents were discussing, of all things, his love life. With a groan, he sank lower and lower in his chair.

"Well, what about Gen?" his mother asked him.

"What about her?" he countered.

"She's pretty, she -- "

"Mum!" Remus also wanted to add that Gen was constantly saying how 'unpretty' she was, but did not. "Just drop it!"

"Now, why are you blushing, Remus?" his mother asked with a grin. "Don't tell me you actually fancy her?"

"It's a long story." he muttered, glancing at his father. "And I really don't want to repeat it."

"Fine, then, I'll ask James or Sirius. I know one of them will tell me." she smiled. "Unless you want to...?"

"You want the gist of it?" Remus asked, getting irritated by his mother. He knew she was trying to help, and he appreciated that, but he did not feel like discussing something like this in a public place. And his father wasn't helping much, just watching the two of them bicker with a grin on his face. "She fancies me, which is the main reason she wanted to share a loft with me. She's been making passes at me, then running off to Sirius or James or a tankard of Firewhiskey whenever I turn her down gently. And I am so confused."

"Want me to talk to her?" his mother asked, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"No offense, Mum, but you'd probably make it worse. Gen is... rather difficult... to talk to."

"I think she needs a talk from someone motherly. Lord knows she hasn't had someone like that for ages."

Before Remus could argue, his mother had grabbed her cloak and Disapparated. "My relationship with Gen, whatever is it, is doomed, isn't it?" he asked his father with a grimace.

"Oh, Remus, give your mother some faith. I've seen her pull some amazing tricks out her sleeves. Besides, Gen seems to get along with her. I'm sure she won't kick her out of the loft."


	34. Chapter 34

Love Bites

Chapter 34

Gen had nearly nodded off when there was a knock at the door. 'Can't be Remus.' she thought, getting up and heading to the door. 'God, I hope it's not Sirius. I am so not in the mood.'

Much to her surprise, it was Remus's mother. "Wow, didn't figure you liked me enough to drag me to The Leaky Cauldron with you." Gen joked.

"Actually I came to talk to you. You know, girl to girl, that sort of thing."

"Uh, all right..." Gen murmured, sinking back down on the couch as Mrs. Lupin sat next to her, looking at her, slightly bemused, with her head cocked to the side.

"How have you been?" Mrs. Lupin began gently.

"I've been better, can't complain, really." Gen said with a shrug.

"Remus is right: you are a terrible liar."

"Oh, he tells everyone that." Gen groaned. "You want me to be honest, though? I feel so... what's the word? Unloved'll fit there nicely."

"Oh, Gwendolyn, I'm so sorry Remus is being so difficult." With a tiny smile, Mrs. Lupin leaned over and whispered, "He gets it from his father, please don't blame me for it."

Gen managed a small smile. "I appreciate it." she whispered. "But, really, if I may be blunt, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm worried about you. And I'm worried about my son." Mrs. Lupin murmured. "I realize you're upset because he's being difficult. But he's confused because I do think he cares about you, but he's concerned and -- "

"I heard this from him." Gen nodded. "But I don't see where he cares about me the way I am about him."

She sighed and turned away from his mother, trying to blink back the tears brimming in her eyes. "Besides," she continued, trying to keep her voice from breaking, "he's not concerned."

"Yes, he is." Mrs. Lupin said with her own sigh. She quickly gave Gen a motherly hug and added, "Please don't be so... direct with him. He's trying."

"I'm not being direct!" Gen whimpered. "I haven't made passes at him in weeks!"

"Give him a break, please? He's... Oh, I don't know what to say." Mrs. Lupin sounded slightly angry with herself as she added, "I'm just trying to help. I don't want either of you mad at me. And I don't want you two mad at each other, either."

"We aren't. He's just being difficult and I'm just resorting to alcoholism." Gen said with a shrug. Catching the startled look on her face, Gen smiled weakly at Remus's mother and added, "My mother was a drunk as well. I figure why not get it over with."

"Gen, you shouldn't. You're so young. And even if your mum was a drunk, you shouldn't have to be."

"That's what James says. Remus just pours my drinks down the sink." Gen giggled. "Between the two of them, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Now why don't you get back to Remus? I'm sure he'd love to catch up with you."

"You're right. His father and I haven't seen much of him lately." Mrs. Lupin gave Gen another swift hug before heading to the door, making a note to discuss Gen's drinking with Remus.


	35. Chapter 35

Love Bites

Chapter 35

After Mrs. Lupin left, Gen curled back up on the couch with a frown. 'Bloody hell, I just made a big mistake, telling her about my drinking. She'll have Remus on my case and I'll NEVER get to rush off to a pub.'

She sighed as she felt the dull ache signaling an oncoming headache. "I suppose," she whispered to herself, "that I should get to bed."

She wanted to wait up for Remus but was unsure of whether or not he would be back soon. Knowing his mother, she would keep him there as long as she could.

However, right as she got to her bedroom, she heard the front door open. "Oh, Remus," she sighed with a tiny smile. "I figured your mother would have you out until the wee hours of the morning."

"Oh, shut up." Remus muttered, flopping onto the couch, his arms folded over his chest. "Sorry." he added weakly. "It's just Mum is driving me crazy, wanting me to hook up with some girl, any girl, she doesn't really care."

Gen tried to stifle her giggles, but failed. "I'm sorry." she smiled, slinking over to the couch, and leaning over the back of it, her elbows folded on the back of the couch, an innocent smile on her face. "You feel you can't give into her." she added. "Why? I mean, you deserve happiness, too, don't you?"

"To be honest," he began gently, apparent from his tone that he did not mean for this to hurt her, "I'd rather be lonely and unhappy than be happy with a woman and possible children."

"You are much too cautious." she whispered. "I swear, you would allow nothing bad to happen."

"That's just it!" he exclaimed, turning to face her. "That's just it. If something bad was meant to happen, then there would be no possible way I could prevent it."

Gen frowned at him. She was unsure how to counter that. And he knew it.

"Remus," she began softly, "why can't you just forget about that?" She paused, choosing her next words carefully. "If something bad is meant to happen, then you can handle it You can handle anything, especially if you can handle me as a roommate."

Far from lightening the mood, her comment made Remus heave a heavy sigh and turn away from her. "Go to bed, Gen. I know you're tired." he muttered.

Instead of going to bed, and ignoring his mother's pleading, Gen placed her hands on his shoulders and brushing a light kiss on the top of his head. "You need somebody." she said softly. "Whether or not you want to talk to me, I'm the only person around. So get over it."

Remus did not know whether to appreciate her forcefulness or demand that she leave him be. So, he merely said nothing.

"Why won't you be direct with me?" she added with a tiny sigh.

"I'm not good with being direct." he sighed, leaning back against the couch and glancing at her once more. "And I'm sorry."

"For...?" she asked sweetly.

"For this." he murmured, resting his head against her arms. "I didn't mean to snap at you, and I didn't mean to come off sounding like I did."

"You don't have to apologize for that." she whispered, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "It's understandable. Between myself and your mother, well, we've been pressuring you. And I'm sorry for that."

"I'm not." he murmured. "I'm kind of glad you've both been pressuring me, actually."

"And why would that be?" Gen asked, raising an eyebrow. "Remus, it's bad that we've been doing that to you."

"You wouldn't get it." he said with a yawn. "Thank you. I feel so much better. I'm going to bed. Good night." He paused, then brushing a light kiss against her hand.

"Good night, Remus." she whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

Love Bites

Chapter 36

Remus snuggled as far under his blankets as he could, trying to get comfortable. As hard as he tried, he just could not get to sleep. He figured Gen was all ready asleep, as tired as she looked earlier, so he decided it would be best not to bother her.

He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of anger towards her. He knew exactly what she was planning when she put her hands on his shoulders. But, thankfully, she stopped herself.

'Now why would she do that?' he wondered. 'Unless Mum said something to her tonight. That might be it.'

After another hour of failing to go to sleep, he sighed and headed into the kitchen. "No sleep for me tonight." he muttered. "Oh, Gwen, I didn't think you were up." he said, looking slightly startled as she dropped her glass into the sink and glanced at him, looking just as startled.

"I didn't think you were up." she said with a sleepy smile. "Actually, I was just going back to bed. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine. Just having trouble getting to sleep." he shrugged.

"Want me to stay up with you?" she asked softly, ending with a yawn.

"No," he smiled. "You should go back to bed."

"You sure?" she asked. "I can stay up if you want some company."

"I'd love it if you would," he began, gently taking her hand in his, "but you really need to get some rest." He carefully lead her back to her bedroom and managed a small smile as she snuggled underneath her blankets. "I'll stay with you until you go to sleep, if you want."

"All right." she sighed softly. "Thanks," she added quietly.

"For?" he asked carefully.

"Just 'thanks'." she murmured, nuzzling against her pillow. "I don't have to have a reason, do I?"

"I don't suppose you do." he sighed, sitting on the foot of her bed. "Although it would be nice if you did."

She giggled and murmured something he did not quite understand. He was pretty sure, though, that he really did not want to know what she had just said. Knowing Gen, there were several things it could have been.

He waited until her breathing became soft and even before heading back to his room. Why hadn't he taken his chance when he had it? He felt like kicking himself; instead he quickly changed into a clean set of robes, grabbed his cloaked and Disapparated.

Ten minutes later, he was seated opposite James, who looked slightly amused. "So, you actually wanted to make a move on her?"

"Yes." Remus muttered, looking at his feet.

"But you didn't?"

"No." Remus sounded miserable, and James couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him.

"Well, why not?"

"I don't know." Remus groaned. "I just get... slightly scared around her."

"Why would you get scared around her?" James asked, trying his best not to laugh. "Come off it, Moony. She's not going to care about -- " Remus made frantic shushing noises to cut him off. "But you do, I take it?"

"Of course I do!" Remus whispered frantically.

"Well, you shouldn't!" James whispered back. "It's not going to matter to her – wait, why are we whispering? There's no one else here." His hazel eyes glittered as he added, "You know, someone needs to tell her THAT'S what's keeping you from sleeping with her, not what she thinks is keeping you from sleeping with her."

"Don't!" Remus groaned. "James, you're supposed to be my friend!"

"I am." James said smugly. "And I'm hers, too. And if you won't tell her, I will."


	37. Chapter 37

Love Bites

Chapter 37

Remus was tempted to call James a liar, to say he was bluffing, but James seemed dead serious. "You mean it?" he asked nervously. "You'll actually tell her?"

"I'm not so sure she'll believe it, but I certainly will."

Remus groaned inwardly and asked, "Can't you let it slide?"

"No." James said coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. "She deserves to know how self-conscious you are."

"James, this isn't fair!" Remus began, starting to whine. "Why do you think she needs to know?"

"Because she needs to know. She loves you and you shouldn't keep your self-consciousness away from her." With a smirk, he added, "Is she self-conscious around you?"

"No," Remus whimpered, looking like a startled five-year-old.

With a laugh, James said, "I figured as much. She tempted you?" When Remus nodded, James started to laugh again. "And?"

"And what? You expect me to make a pass at her?"

"Well, I'm sure she wanted you to." James sighed, reaching for his cloak, which was draped over the back of the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a talk with your roomie."

"Don't!" Remus whispered. "James!"

Before he could say anything else, James had Disapparated. Remus swore and quickly followed suit.

"I'm going to tell!" James sing-songed as he siezed the doorknob and pulled out his wand.

"Don't!" Remus hissed, knocking him out of the way. "James, please, I'm begging you! Tell her anything but that!"

"Nope, I'm telling!" James laughed, magically unlocking the door and trying to squeeze through before Remus. But it did not work. The two of them had tried to rush in at the same time, and, as the result, found themselves stuck.

"Wow," Gen said, folding her arms over her chest and trying not to laugh at the sight of them. "I don't know whether I should laugh or shout 'Ohmigod, threesome'."

"I bet this is rather arousing to you, but I need to tell you something." James grinned. "The reason Moony won't -- "

"Shut up, James, shut up!" Remus moaned, his eyes shut tight in fear of seeing Gen's reaction.

"No, James, tell me." Gen smirked.

"Well, Moony's rather self-conscious, right?"

"I know this." Gen nodded. "Go on."

"He -- "

Remus clamped his hand tightly over James mouth, muffling the rest. "I'll tell her when I'm ready." he hissed. "She doesn't need to know right now."

"Why don't you just get it over with?" James said, his voice muffled.

Gen merely shook her head, smiling. "OK, I take it this is something personal that James knows about and thinks I need to know, but you don't think I should?"

"Not yet, anyway." Remus said with a weak smile.

"All right, all right." Gen sighed, throwing her arms up in defeat. "As curious as I am, I won't bother you about it. You'll tell me when you're ready. Or James'll blab."

"Thanks." Remus smiled. "I really appreciate that."

James scowled at him and muttered, "Lucky she's so caring."


	38. Chapter 38

Love Bites

Chapter 38

"Anything on your mind?" Gen asked sweetly, sitting down next to Remus and offering him a cup of tea. He accepted it without acknowledgment. "You can tell me." she said softly, rubbing his back in a comforting manner as he had done hers once before. "Or, you know, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Thanks." he muttered, patting her hand gently. "But I'd rather not talk about it." 'Even though James is right, but I'd rather you think the reason I don't want to sleep with you is my being a lycantroph.' he thought.

"That's fine." she murmured. "You know I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks." he muttered again. "You heading to the pubs tonight?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Go if you want. I really don't mind."

Gen sighed softly and headed to her room. He was fairly certain that was not what she wanted to hear. 'Fine, it's better if she's mad at me.'

If James could hear his thoughts. Remus grimaced as she thought of what James what say if he could. _"Not THAT again! You care about her and you know it! So stop being a scaredy wolf and TELL HER!"_

He managed to drag himself to her bedroom door and was very near knocking on it when she bounded out in a hurry, knocking his against the wall. "Sorry." she said quickly, grabbing her purse from the couch and racing out the door without another word.

"Nice." he sighed. "She'll be off to James and he'll tell her and she'll think I'm a coward."

Gen, as a matter of fact, did go to James. But not to ask what Remus's little secret was. She just wanted some company. And some reassurance.

"You're really sure it's not me?" she asked in disbelief as he handed her a butterbeer.

"Positive. It's him, trust me." James said with a reassuring smile. "You haven't noticed the looks he's been given you lately?"

"Death glares?" she asked with a frown.

"No." James laughed. "Not death glares. He obviously cares a lot about you. He's just having trouble saying it."

Gen scoffed and said, "Well, why doesn't he just come out and say it?"

"It's hard for him. I'm actually very tempted to tell you to go and shag his arse unmercifully tonight. That should get it through to him." James said, continuing to laugh. Gen quickly joined in, but for another reason.

"James, do you realize how badly that would traumatize him?"

"Hmm, yeah, you're right." James smiled. "But use it as a back-up plan, OK?"

"Wait..." Gen said slowly, setting her glass down on the coffee table and staring at James. "Didn't you say what you were going to tell me earlier was why he wouldn't sleep with me?"

"I did." James nodded. "But I won't tell if he won't tell you."

"No fair." she smiled. "But I understand. And I feel a lot better. Thank you, James."


	39. Chapter 39

Love Bites

Chapter 39

Gen let out a weary sigh as she reached the door to their loft. She had lied to James. She was not feeling any better. If anything, she was feeling worse. With another sigh, Gen leaned against the door, staring ahead without seeing anything, especially not the nearly full moon rising slowly ahead of her.

'I lied to James, Remus is basically afraid of me, what else can happen?' she thought bitterly.

'Why does he do that?' she wondered, her train of thought changing nearly completely. 'Some days he lets me in, others, he pushes me away. It's confusing and even more hurtful.'

Though, she had to admit, she would probably never tell Remus that. Of course, she knew that something was troubling him, but she wouldn't force him to tell her anything.

"But I'll tell him everything." she whispered, her tone bitter. Then she scowled to herself. She had no reason to be mad at Remus.

"Maybe I can get James to tell me..." she sighed, trailing off. With a soft groan of frustration, she figured she had absolutely zero chances of getting James to share Remus's so-called self-conscious secret.

Then, she decided that, no, out of all of her current options, she'd rather be at a pub. Knowing her luck, though, she would run into Sirius, someone she really did not want to see, and he would tell Remus, and his mother, that she had been drinking. That was the reason why she hadn't been going to the pubs lately. She figured Mrs. Lupin had them staked out or something.

'I hate to admit it,' she thought, 'but it's nice to have someone actually care about you in a motherly sort of way.'

Gen liked Remus's mother. She really, truly worried about Gen. "Unlike Remus." Gen muttered sourly.

Then she growled to herself. "What's with all the bitter thoughts lately?" she asked herself, slamming her fist against the door.

A second later, the door behind her flew open and she found herself falling, right into Remus's arms.

"Nice place to have a debate with yourself." he told her with a soft smile.

"Oh, who asked you?" she demanded with a smile. He had still not let her go. She found herself blushing, and was startled to see him blushing deeper as he finally steadied her.

"No one, I just figured it would be best to have arguments with yourself in private, that's all." Remus stammered.

"I wasn't arguing with myself." she said firmly. "I was... gathering my thoughts."

"Whatever you say." he shrugged, turning to head back to his room.

"Remus," Gen began quickly, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Remus, can I ask you something?"

"I... suppose..." he began nervously, looking away from her, but not shrugging away from her light, yet firm, grip.

"Why... why are you scared of me?"

Whatever he was expecting her to ask, it certainly wasn't that. "I'm not." he said firmly. "It's not you. I've told you several times, and I really, truly mean that."

"Then why does it feel like you're lying?" she asked, stamping her foot, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I don't know." he sighed weakly. "I really mean it. I have no idea why you think I would lie to you."

She let go of his arm, figuring that was all she was going to get out of him. "I don't either." she said, tossing her purse on the coffee table and brushing past him. "Good night, Remus." she sighed.

"Good night, Gen." Remus said, sounding just as upset as she did. But she did not notice.


	40. Chapter 40

Love Bites

Chapter 40

Long after Gen had gone to bed, Remus sat in the living room, trying to gather his thoughts. On the one hand, part of him wanted to tell her everything, and not just his modesty. Then, there was the other part, that wanted to push her away, that knew she could do better.

"But she doesn't want to do better." he spat. With a tiny sigh, he realized that this was not Gwendolyn's fault.

An hour later, and his thoughts no different from when he started, he headed to bed.

Passing by Gen's room, he heard a soft, muffled cry. He peeked inside the room. 'Poor thing.' he thought, tiptoeing to Gen's bed and gently sitting down beside her. 'She's crying in her sleep, and no doubt because of me.'

He sat there, one hand placed comfortingly on her back, making soft shushing noises until she calmed down. He waited a few more minutes, but she did not wake up, nor did she start crying again. He crept back out, keeping her door, and his, slightly ajar so he could listen out for her.

After a night of restless sleep, Remus took a long, hot shower, quickly dressed, and checked in on Gen. But she was curled up on the couch, looking extremely bored as she thumbed through _The Daily Prophet._

"You want it?" she asked, glancing up at him. Her tone suggested that she was unaware of the fact that she had crying in her sleep.

"No." he muttered, shaking his head. He placed his hand on hers and added, "I want to know if there's anything bothering you."

"You mean besides the usual?" she asked with a smile. "No, nothing out of the norm." She began to laugh at the look on his face and quickly stopped, saying, "Oh, Remus don't look so concerned. I'm fine, trust me."

It was obvious he did not believe her. "Gwendolyn," he began slowly, giving her hand a comforting squeeze, "you know you can tell me if anything's bothering you. You know I won't tell."

"I also know," she said, her smile quickly changing to a frown, "that you won't tell me a damn thing. So why should I bother to tell you anything else?"

"Because I'm worried about you."

"And I worry about you." she sighed. "But you won't tell me anything. Why do you think you have to keep everything from me?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know." Remus muttered, looking away from her, but still holding her hand. "Sometimes I want to talk to you. I guess I'm just too... afraid."

"Afraid?" she asked with a small scowl. "What on earth do you have to be afraid of? I've never drawn my wand to you, never even threatened you in a serious manner. All my threats have been joking. You know that."

"I know." he sighed. "Gwen, you have to understand -- "

"Say no more." she murmured, turning her attention back to the paper. "Remus, if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. I won't make you. I just wish you would tell me why."

"I wish I knew how." he sighed, not realizing he had spoken aloud until he saw the confused look on Gen's face.

"If you need to say something, just say it. I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." she murmured, now returning the comforting squeeze he had given her hand earlier.

"I'm not good at wording things, Gwen. You know that." he said with a weary sigh.

"I know." she murmured. "I'm not either, but if you don't want to talk me, I mean it, I won't make you."

"Thanks." he muttered. Then, after a small pause, he brushing a light kiss on the top of her head. "Want to go to Hogsmeade?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Last time we went to Hogsmeade, you found out I was pregnant." she laughed. "But if you want, we can go."


	41. Chapter 41

Love Bites

Chapter 41

The weather was warming up, so Gen opted not to take her cloak. She had changed from her thin robes, having chose those because she had not expected to leave the house that day, into thicker, yet lighter, robes of a sea green.

She and Remus were just wandering the streets of Hogsmeade. She could tell her had something on his mind, his hands were deep in his pockets and he was frowning slightly to himself.

With a tiny sigh, she rested her head against his shoulder, one of her ways of letting him know she was there for him. She let out a tiny gasp and his wrapped his arm around her waist, with no hesitation.

She wondered what he was thinking about, cocking her head to the side and smiling softly. "Remus?" she asked gently. If he did not answer her, she would not prod him to do so.

No wonder it came as a surprise when he asked, "Yes?"

"Something's bothering you." It was not a question.

Remus looked politely surprised, then managed a warm smile and asked, "Can you read minds, Gwendolyn?"

"I haven't the patience to learn that." she smiled. "It's entirely obvious anyway. If you would just talk to me -- " she cut herself off, remembering her promise to herself not to force him to talk to her. Who knows? Her pressure might scare him off.

He flashed her a quick, understanding smile before saying, "Let's go to The Three Broomsticks. The breakfast crowd should have left by now."

Wearily, she followed him into to the pub. "Remus," she said softly as he chose a quiet corner booth for them, "please don't be up to something."

"I'm not." he smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"We couldn't do that at the loft?" Gen asked, then stared at him. "You actually want to talk to me?" she repeated, dumbfounded. When he nodded, she said, "That was, honestly, one of the last things I expected to hear from you."

"I know." he murmured, entwining his fingers with hers. "And I'm sorry about that, I really am."

"You don't have to be." she whispered.

"Yes, I do. Firstly, I wanted to apologize. Now that I've done that," he said, raising his voice a little bit to drown out her protesting, "I want you to know I am always here for you if you need me. Like last night..." he trailed off, not wanting her to know he had comforted her in her sleep. But she didn't catch on, thankfully. 'Probably in shock that I'm holding her hand.' he thought with a smile.

"Gen," he continued with a sigh. This was going to be the hard part. "Gen, I love you, I really do." He took a deep breath and, looking away from her continued quickly, "But I don't think this is right, and you know it. There are so many things that could go wrong with it. You and James will have to get over it. Right now, though, I'm far more than willing to stay in the loft with you. I want to be able to keep an eye on you."

Gen bit her lips and pulled her fingers from his. "Why?" she asked softly. "Why do you think you have to keep an eye on me? I am perfectly capable -- "

"No." he whispered. "You're not."

"I am." she said, a strand of hair escaping her ponytail as she shook her head sadly. She ignored it and asked, "Who put you up to this? Surely James would come to me -- "

"No one did. Just – I'm worried about you."

Gen frowned, then, ignoring Remus's soft protests, she got up from the booth and headed for the door, nearly knocking a startled Madam Rosemerta down as she passed.

Outside the pub, she dismissed the idea of Disapparated, and, blinking back tears of anger, she headed down the street, not wanting to run into anyone she knew, and not wanting to go to the pubs.

'Why worry about me?' she asked herself, scowling. 'If he's so damn worried, why not get it together and get with me? He could keep an eye on me, in more ways than one, whenever he chooses. I swear, i need to forgo boys. They're nothing but trouble. Or, the ones I know, at least.'

After an hour of aimless walking, she longed to go back to the loft, but knew Remus was there, waiting for her to come back, sniffling, wanting comfort. She did want comfort, but not from him. Not from James, either. And definitely not from Sirius.

So who was there, besides Mister Keg of Firewhiskey and his girlfriend Ms. Butterbeer. No one.

But she did not feel like drinking. She did not feel like doing anything.

Well, no, actually, there was one thing she felt like doing. And, from the looks of things, there would be no way she would ever get the chance to do it.


	42. Chapter 42

Love Bites

Chapter 42

Gen finally managed to draw up as much courage as she could attempt to muster and headed back to the loft, determined to make Remus spill whatever it was he was keeping from her. But Remus was not at the loft. James, however, had made himself completely at home.

"Hey, Pumpkin." he murmured. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I should have you arrested for breaking and entering." Gen sighed, sinking down on the couch next to him. Then she stared at him and asked, "Did you just call me 'Pumpkin'?"

"Yes, I did. And, besides, I didn't, ah, 'break and enter'. I just 'Alohomora'd and made myself at home.'"

"Oh, you would." Gen muttered, folding her arms over her chest. "Do you have this radar that lets you know when something's bothering me? You always seem to show up at the right time. Or wrong time, depending on how you look at it." She paused and then blurted, "Why the hell did you call me 'Pumpkin'?"

"Well, let me see: Firstly, I don't know what radar is, so I can't answer that properly. Actually, I dropped by and Moony was leaving, and he looked upset, so I figured you two had had a spat. And thirdly, I really don't know why I called you that." When Gen began to scowl, James gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "Hey, SOMEONE'S got to call you by a pet name. I honestly don't know where 'Pumpkin' came from, but your nose wrinkled when you heard it, so I know you don't hate it that much."

"How do YOU know what I mean when I wrinkle my nose?" Gen demanded.

"Well, I know it's not bad." James pointed out.

Gen sighed weakly and kicked her feet up on the coffee table, turning her gaze away from James and staring at the wall across from her.

"And now you're mad at me." James exclaimed, trying not to laugh at himself.

"Gee, you're so smart, James." Gen snapped sarcastically. "Did you realize that all by yourself?"

"I'm the only one here, aren't I?" James asked sweetly. It was getting harder and harder to hold in his laughter. But he managed.

"Seriously, Gwennie, talk to me. I won't bite. Stags are loving creatures!"

"Stags also frolic." Gen pointed out with her own smile.

"Gee, there wasn't a manly word in that sentence, Gen." James said, now saddened. He shook his head and repeated, "Gwennie, talk to me."

Something in his voice made her sigh and quickly repeat what had happened between herself and Remus earlier that morning.

James swore softly and said, "So, it was just like he lead you on, then just..."

Gen nodded slowly, her blue eyes brimming with tears. All her confidence vanished as she wiped her eyes on her sleeves. James offered to stay with her if she wanted him to, but she shook her head.

"Thanks, James, but I'd rather be by myself."

James looked uncertain, not sure he wanted to leave her by herself, but if she wanted to be left alone, he would leave her alone. "If you need me, you know where I'm at." he said softly.

She merely waved feebly and curled up on the couch. She really wanted a glass of Scotch, but did not bother to get it. Instead, she twirled her hair around her fingers, so deep in thought that she did not hear Remus come back inside until he pulled her fingers out of her hair and gently squeezed her hand.

"You want a drink?" he asked softly.

"I suppose." she sighed. She did not look up as he headed into the kitchen, or when he handed her a glass of Firewhiskey. "Thanks." she whispered.

"No problem." he murmured, sipping his own glass. He studied her. Her body language oozed sorrow. She had pulled her hair in a ponytail earlier, but it had fallen loose and she had not bothered to sweep it back up. "Gen?" he began softly, gently resting his hand on her arm.

"Hmm?" she asked, glancing at him as she set her glass on the coffee table.

Remus opened his mouth, then shut it, shaking his head. Instead, he opted to pull her into a hug, brushing her hair out of her eyes and murmuring, "I'm sorry, Gwen. I'm so horrible to you, I -- "

"Oh, shut up." she sighed softly, resting her head against his chest. "I deserve it."

"No, you don't!"

"I'm used to it, anyway." she shrugged. She wanted to say something else, but was unsure of what exactly she wanted to say, so she kept her mouth shut. She was happy just like this, anyway. Knowing her luck, she would say something to ruin the mood.


	43. Chapter 43

Love Bites

Chapter 43

'Damn it, Remus, you've done it again!' Remus thought, his arms around a sleeping, and very content, Gen. He shifted himself so that most of her weight was not on him. 'Why do I give into her like this?' he wondered.

Then he answered himself. 'Because I do love her, and I do feel sorry for her. But if I ever told her that, she'd kill me.'

Gen sighed faintly in her sleep and he wondered whether or not he should carry her to her room, or wake her up. "Gen." he whispered softly. If she didn't wake up, he'd leave her alone.

"Remus?" she asked softly, yawning and snuggling closer to him. "Anything wrong?" she murmured.

"No, nothing." Remus sighed. "You're just a little heavy."

"Oh, that's nice." Gen said with a tiny smile. But she moved and opted to sit next to him, cross-legged, observing him with her chin on her hand. She still looked half-asleep, but had a playful smile on her face.

"What's that look about?" Remus said, feeling a little nervous.

Gen continued to smile. She was now fully awake. "No reason." She got up and stretched, then murmured a quick "Good night" before heading to her room.

"Oh, Remus," she sighed, curling up on her bed, not feeling very tired in the least. "What I wouldn't give to have you in here with me."

As she stretched out, her foot nudged Frank's cage. The owl let out a startled hoot and shot a feathery glare in his owner's direction.

"Oh, gee, Frank, I can't let you out every night. And you know it, so no need to be annoyed with me."

Frank ruffled his feathers and turned his back to her.

With a weary groan, Gen got up from the bed and flung the bedroom door open and headed to the kitchen. "I thought you were going to sleep?" Remus asked when she passed him.

"That bloody bird." was all Gen said as she scrambled up on the counter and reached for the bag of Owl Treats that had somehow found its way to the top of the cabinet.

"I thought you liked Frank?" Remus asked, his arms folded over his chest as he casually leaned against the door frame. "I'll take him back if you don't."

"I do love Frank." Gen said, her fingers closing tightly around the bag. "He just wants out to hunt and you know we can't let him out all the time. What would our loving Muggle neighbors think?"

"That's true." Remus nodded. "Be careful." he added as she gingerly climbed back down.

"I always am." she said, smiling as she passed him.

Back her in room, she tossed the entire bag to Frank, who turned his beak up at it.

"Damn bird." she sighed. "Just eat them, all right? I'll head to a pet store tomorrow and buy you a mouse. But for right now, make due."

Frank hooted haughtily in return.

With a loud groan of annoyance, Gen flopped back down on her bed, her hair falling all over her face. "Stupid bird." she muttered. "Get over yourself."

Frank clicked his beak in annoyance at her.

"THAT'S IT!" she shouted. Getting out of the bed once more, she grabbed the cage and stuffed it out in the hall, where Frank began to hoot, loudly. "YOU CAN EITHER STAY OUT HERE OR ROOM WITH REMUS! Or stop being huffy. TAKE YOUR PICK!"

"Gen, he can't answer you." Remus said, peering around his bedroom door with a smile. "I would let him room with me, but knowing Frank, he'd try to peck me to death in my sleep."

"Oh, you're helpful." Gen pouted. Something else was on the tip of her tongue, but she held it back.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault Frank hates everything male. Except himself."

"Well, he's not as mean to you!" she pointed out.

"He still hates me!" Remus shot back. Then, with a weary sigh, he said, "Just leave the bird in the hall, Gen. It's been a rough day."

"Fine!" Gen shouted, slamming her bedroom door as loudly as she could.

Shaking his head, Remus glanced at Frank, who was eying him evilly. "I'm sorry, Frank, but you're staying the hall tonight. No way you're coming in my room, especially since you're giving me that look."

Frank hooted huffily and turned his back to Remus. He was staring at Gen's door, trying to will it open.

"You know, I think you're perfect for her." Remus spat, slamming his own bedroom door.


	44. Chapter 44

Love Bites

Chapter 44

Gen's bad mood had not lifted the next morning. And it was affecting Remus, who dearly wished to apologize to her, but could not utter one sound without receiving a death glare.

Frank, who had been moved back into Gen's room, was hooting as loudly as he could, which also did not help Gen's mood. She had promised him a mouse, and had, so far, not delivered.

Finally, with an annoyed groan that suggested Gen could not take Frank's hooting any longer, she snatched up her cloak and headed for the door. "Gen?" Remus called, silently hoping Gen wasn't off to a pub.

"I'll be back in a minute." Unlike her attitude, her voice was slightly shaky. She left before Remus could say anything else.

Ignoring Frank's hooting, Remus sighed softly and grabbed his own cloak. A trip to Honeyduke's might do him some good. And, besides, he could sneak a peek in the pubs along the way.

But she was not anywhere near Hogsmeade. Remus grabbed a random assortment of sweets and quickly paid for them and left the shop, biting the head off of a Chocolate Frog along the way, ignoring the card inside.

What on earth had irritated Gen so much? He had treaded so carefully around her.

Shaking his head, he decided she was too complex to figure out. He shouldn't bother to figure her out, anyway.

By the time he got back to the loft, he had eaten nearly all of his sweets. He did not bother to check to see if Gen was home. Instead, he flopped onto the couch, scowling.

"Remus?"

"I didn't think you were back." Remus muttered, not taking his eyes off the wall.

"I... said I'd be back soon." Gen murmured. "I just went to get that mouse I promised Frank. You notice how quiet he's gotten."

"I hadn't." Remus answered honestly, trying his best to ignore the slightly hurt tone in her voice.

"His silence is deafening." Gen said with a tiny laugh. She was quiet for a moment or two, then, timidly, she asked, "Remus? Any – anything on your mind?"

"Nothing." he lied.

Gen opened her mouth to protest, then quickly shut it. Instead, she let out a tiny sigh and headed back to her room, shutting the door quickly behind her. Then she let out a disgusted scream. "EW, FRANK, THAT'S SICK! DON'T TOY WITH IT!"

Frank hooted. The mouse squeaked in terror. Then there was a knock at the door. "Gen, everything alright in there?"

Gen, feeling slightly sick, quickly exited her bedroom. "Fine, just not what... I really wanted to see when I go in my bedroom, that's all." Her fingers shaking slightly, she swept a loose strand of hair out of her face. However, she gave Remus a reassuring smile and headed for the kitchen.

"Don't bother looking for anything alcoholic." Remus called after her.

"Who says I was?" Gen asked, returning to the living room with a glass of pumpkin juice. She stretched out on the couch, putting her feet in his lap. When he frowned at her, she merely smiled back.

"Gen," he began patiently, shoving her feet off his lap, "this has got to stop."

"Says you." she said off-handedly.

"I'm serious, Gwendolyn."

"Oh, Remus, you know you want me more than I want you." Gen sighed. "So don't give me this 'serious' stuff. Why don't you just get it over with and sleep with me?" she asked, grinning and raising her glass in a mock toast.

"I most certainly will not!" Remus said, looking slightly outraged, and a bit embarrassed.

"Suit yourself." she sighed sadly. "It'll do you some good, though. You know that, right?"

He chose not to answer her.


	45. Chapter 45

Love Bites

Chapter 45

Gen made no mention to their little conversation again, but it picked at Remus constantly. So much so that James was growing annoyed by his sometimes hour long spans of silence. As was Gen.

James so much that he waited until Gen left one morning before cornering Remus. "All right, Moony, spill. She's obviously said something that's gotten on your nerves so much that it's the only thing you can think of. So, tell me."

"I thought you weedled things out her, not me." Remus pointed out.

"What did she say?" James demanded.

With an aggravated sigh, Remus quickly told James what Gen had said.

"She said that?" James asked, looking slightly awed. When Remus nodded, he added, "Well, she's right. It would do you a world of good. And she's shag-worthy. And Sirius has said he doesn't know how you can stand being here, alone, with her."

"Sirius would say that." Remus muttered, staring at the carpet. "Look, I don't know when she's getting back, so if you're going to say anything else perverted, say it now. You know how angry she'd be if she walked in and heard us having this conversation."

"Or lack thereof." James pointed out. He was considering his words carefully. But he couldn't find the right ones to say. Finally, he said, "Remus, mate, you should really consider talking to her about this. I'm trying to help you, but you're being stubborn."

"I'm not talking to her about this!"

"Why not?" James asked. "I'm sure she'd have better luck talking to you."

Remus glared at James, who began to laugh. "It's not funny! You don't know how she gets!"

"True." James said with a smile. "But I think I can guess. Or, judging by the way you're acting about this, maybe I don't want to."

"You don't." Remus groaned. "James, she's relentless."

"Yeah," James nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, that sounds like Gen."

"But you agree with her?" Remus asked.

"Well, I can't say I entirely agree with her. But you're too uptight. And she can fix that, if you catch my drift."

Remus blushed slightly and began to shake his head. "I can't do that." he said simply.

"Actually, it's rather easy, I mean -- "

"I don't want to hear it, James." Remus said, his voice adopting an annoyed snap. "I know, all right? What I meant was I can't bring myself to do that to her."

"Oh, so you do -- " James broke off as the front door open. "Hey, Gwendolyn." he called innocently.

She did not notice. She was far too engrossed in a letter to take note of either of them. Which did not make James too happy.

"Oi, Gwendolyn! I'm talking to you!"

Remus looked on with interested, and amusement, as Gen raised an eyebrow at him before returning to her letter.

"Who's that from?" James demanded.

"Is it your business?" Gen snapped, folding the letter and tucking it in her pocket.

"Yes." James said, matter-of-factly. When she did not answer, James, made to snatch it from her pocket.

"James, leave it alone." she sighed wearily, sinking down on the couch between them. "I've had a rough morning and I don't want to deal with your hyperness or whatever it is."

"Oh, poor Gwen." James murmured sympathetically. "What to share? It might make you feel better."

"No, I don't." she groaned. "I just want peace and quiet." she added with a wistful sigh.

"And that's my cue to leave, I take?" James smirked.

"If you must." Gen murmured. "I really don't care, as long as you two keep it down." She got up, stretched, and headed to the kitchen. "Please tell me you at least bought some butterbeer, Remus."

"I didn't." Remus whispered to James. "Come on, let's get out of here before she gets in a towering rage or something."

"Right behind you." James whispered back, grabbing his cloak and racing Remus to the door.


	46. Chapter 46

Love Bites

Chapter 46

Gen, however, did not feel like going into a towering rage. Instead, she flopped down on the couch and stretched out as much as she possibly could. "Peace and quiet." she sighed happily. "Just a shame there's nothing around here to drink." she said with a scowl.

Which turned into an angry growl at the persistent knock at the door.

"I should ignore that." she sighed, getting to her feet.

"Oh," she sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well, gee, Gwendolyn," Sirius began, brushing past her, "I was hoping James or Remus, or both of them, were around."

"Nope, you just missed them." Gen replied coolly. "Now can you go?"

"Well, actually, I was hoping to talk to you, as well." Sirius muttered. "But if you're going to be so... distant... with me, then I won't."

"Who says I wanted to talk to you anyway?" she demanded.

"OK, OK," Sirius grumbled. "You hate me. I get it. Now can I say something without you biting my head off?"

"Maybe." Gen shrugged. "Depends on what you're going to say."

"Look, it's nothing bad." Sirius said hurriedly. "Just... I just wanted to apologize."

"You?" she asked in disbelief. "Want to apologize to me?" When he nodded, she laughed and said, "So, this is just a really bad hangover, isn't it?"

"No." Sirius said, shaking his head. "No, I really want to apologize."

"And I really don't want to accept it." she frowned. "You really don't deserve it."

"What did I ever do to you?" Sirius grumbled.

"Well, I could think of several things, Sirius. Each more horrible than the last. But I'm such a good person I don't think I'll name them off. Unless you tempt me."

"I won't." Sirius sighed. "I guess this means you don't want to hear what I have to say, then."

"Exactly." Gen said, holding the door open for him. Which was either perfect, or bad timing, depending on how you looked at it.

"Oh, hey, Sirius, we were just looking for you." James said, lying spectacularly, as always.

Remus, however, grabbed Gen's hand and led her into the living room. "What's he up to?" he asked her softly.

"He claims he was looking for you and James. Then he says he wants to apologize."

"And you didn't accept it?" Remus asked, looking shocked.

"Why should I?" she demanded.

"Gen, he's really sorry, you know he is." Remus began with a sigh. "He really means it. He worries about you, and he really hates what he's done to you. You should accept his apologies." with a small smile, he added, "And not just because I said so."

"Fine." Gen sighed. But Remus was fairly certain it WAS because he said so.

He did not bother to follow her back to Sirius and James. With a sigh of happiness, he flopped onto the couch. Her mind had to be as far away from him as possible right then and there. And he would rather have it that way.


	47. Chapter 47

Love Bites

Chapter 47

A heavy rain was pelting against the windows, which really wasn't bothering Gen at the moment. She was having trouble getting to sleep in the first place. The rain wasn't on her mind, anyway.

She was at the kitchen table, elbow-deep in wills, statements, and other assorted legal documents of her parents'. In fact, she was so engrossed she did not hear Remus's weary sigh. Or him asking, "What are you doing up? And why are you doing that, of all things to do on a sleepless, rainy night?"

Only the screech of the chair begin dragged across the floor jarred her from her thoughts. "Ioh, Remus, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"That was obvious." Remus smiled. "So, why ARE you going through your parents' documents, anyway?"

"Figure I had better get it over with." Gen said with a tiny smile. "And what better time than now?" she added with a falsely cheerful laugh.

"How long have you been at it?"

Gen shrugged and returned to a very thick stack of papers that, with one glance, Remus felt a headache coming on.

"How about a break, then?" Remus suggested gently, taking the papers from her hands and setting them aside.

"Thanks." Gen sighed. She did not move as he got up and made two mugs of hot chocolate. She accepted the one he offered her without a word.

Remus studied her in silence. Her black hair hung lank around her face and there was a definite sort of sadness in her eyes and the way she held herself. Of course, he figured it was not because she missed her parents. So, what else could it have been?

Instead of flat out asking her what was wrong, Remus merely asked, "Sickle for your thoughts, Gwendolyn?"

With a tiny smile, Gen said, "I doubt you have enough Sickles for my thoughts. Hell, I doubt James has enough."

"Well, would you like to share?"

Gen gave him another tiny smile and said, "I wouldn't know where to start. I need to go through all of this, but apparently I didn't inherit my father's knack for understanding legal terms. I haven't been getting much sleep recently. And I just really don't know what to do."

"Anything I could help with?" Remus asked softly.

"Thanks," Gen murmured, "but I doubt it."

She yawned and got to her feet. With a weary glance at the papers strewn about the table, she sighed and said, "I'm going to bed. I think I'll pay someone to go through that. I doubt I can."

"Good night, Gwendolyn." Remus muttered, reaching for one of the papers she had abandoned. It was rather confusing; whomever had been keeping records for Gen's parents had not done a good job.

And he had to agree with Gen: There was no way he could understand the Muggle legal terms. Especially while half asleep.

He tossed it aside and headed back to his room, hearing Frank's annoyed hoot as he passed Gen's.

"Oh, shut up, Frank." Gen's voice was muffled.

Peeking into her room, he saw her snuggled under her blankets, her face pressed into her pillow.

"Gen?" Remus called softly. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Gen said, glancing at him. "It's just, I can't sleep with this bloody bird hooting. And it's raining, so he knows he can't go out. I think he enjoys making my night worse."

"Well, put him in the hall again." Remus suggested with a tiny yawn of his own. "It worked last time, remember?"

"Yeah," Gen said, getting up and carrying Frank's cage out into the hall. "Just keep your door shut. And, bury your head under your pillow. You know how loud he can get."

Remus smiled and headed to his room, returning a few moments later with his wand. "A quick Silencing Charm can solve that."

"Thanks." Gen said with one last yawn before she brushed a kiss against his cheek and headed into her bedroom.

Remus felt tempted to follow her, but shook the thought out of his head, muttered a quick Silencing Charm at Frank, who stared at him, angrily clicking his beak but not making a sound. "Good night, Frank." Remus said with a small smirk before heading to his own room.


	48. Chapter 48

Love Bites

Chapter 48

The rain still had not stopped by the time Gen woke up. She yawned, stretched, then caught a good glance at the clock. "REMUS! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU LET ME SLEEP SO LATE!" she demanded. Getting no answer, she flung her blankets aside and did a quick check around the loft, which was empty, besides an annoyed Frank.

"Where's Remus, Frank?" Gen asked her owl, who turned his back to her.

"Oh, fine. Remus is gone and you're ignoring me. Great." she grumbled.

Still grumbling to herself, she headed back to her room, grabbed a clean pair of robes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

And she was in no better mood afterwards. But, with a resolved sigh, she headed to the kitchen and gathered up the papers she had left on the table the night before. The rain turned out to be the perfect excuse not to find anyone would could go through the documents her parents left behind.

After returning the papers to a safe place, Gen curled up on the couch, resisting the urge to nod off once more.

She did not wait very long. The door creaked open and Remus, shivering and soaked, stepped in.

"Remus!" Gen said, getting to her feet and and hurrying over to him. "Look at you! Don't you have any sense? Oh, go dry off and change into something dry."

Remus obliged, but he was not too happy as Gen stood impatiently tapping her foot outside of the bathroom while he dried and changed.

"Where have you been, anyway?" she asked as they settled down on the couch.

"Around." he said, still shivering slightly.

With a sigh, Gen headed to her room and quickly returned with her thickest blanket. "Here," she murmured, tossing it to him."Gen, I'm sorry," Remus began softly. "I shouldn't have left this early. And I should have waited for it to stop raining."

"Well, where did you go?" she asked softly. She managed to coax him into lying down with his head in her lap.

"Hogsmeade." he muttered, not bothering to react as she brushed his hair out of his face. "Then I went around, looking to see if there was anyone who was willing to go through your parents' papers. No one was open today."

"Remus, I would have done that myself." Gen sighed.

"I know, but I..." he trailed off slowly.

"You...?" Gen asked softly.

"I hated seeing you going through them. I didn't want you to worry with it." he murmured.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Gen murmured. "But, seriously, Remus, I could have done it myself. It wouldn't be that big of a problem."

"Yes, it would." he sighed. "I don't want you dealing with it."

Gen figured it would best not to argue with him. 'He was just trying to help, Gwendolyn.' she thought. 'There's no reason to snap at him.'

"Gen?" Remus asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"I --, nevermind, it's nothing."

"No, what is it?" she asked, looking puzzled. "Come on, tell me! I don't bite."

"I know... but it's nothing. Stupid." he muttered with a weak sigh.

"I'm sure it's not." she said.

"It is. Forget I said anything." he said, curled up closer to her.

Gen groaned softly and tossed a casual arm around his back. "Remus John Lupin, I don't understand why you don't want to talk to me like I talk to you."

"I guess I'm not an open person." he said with a shrug.

"That's for sure." Gen grumbled. "Why don't you go get a quick nap in before lunch, hmm?" she suggested. "It might make you feel better."

"I'd rather stay here." he said, his voice sounding tired.

Gen smiled and jokingly decided to ask, "Are you coming onto me?" When he was silent, she added, "I'm not a no."

Remus, however, was fast asleep. "Oh, gee." Gen giggled. "I don't think I want a shag from you, then, if you just fall asleep randomly."


	49. Chapter 49

Love Bites

Chapter 49

It had stopped raining by the time Remus woke up that afternoon. "Well, I take it you didn't get any sleep last night?" Gen asked softly, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Well, that, and your lap makes a good pillow." Remus yawned.

"Now, I think that was one of the most sexual things I think I've ever heard you say." Gen giggled. She began to giggle harder as Remus blushed and quickly sat up.

"That's not what I meant." he muttered, focusing all of his attention at the frays on the small rug Gen had moved in there a few weeks before.

"But you blushed, so you MUST have been implying something." Gen began innocently.

"Is that all you can think about? You're starting to become worse than Sirius."

"No, that's not all I think about." Gen sighed sadly. "I just want a shag from a handsome werewolf before I die. And with Voldemort around, well, that just might be sooner rather than later."

"You're not going to guilt trip me into that, Gwendolyn." Remus said, getting to his feet and stretching before heading into the kitchen.

"Damn," Gen whispered. She, too, got to her feet and followed him into the kitchen. "So..."

"So what?" Remus demanded, rummaging through the cabinets in search for something to eat. "So, you need to go get some groceries, is that it?"

"Yeah... I guess I do." Gen sighed, leaning against the door frame and cocking her head to the side to study him. "But that's not what I was going for. What I was going to ask was whether or not you were going to continue your search for someone to go through my parents' papers."

"Not if you don't want me to." Remus answered softly.

"You can if you want to. I'd rather you not, but if you feel like being my hunky werewolf hero, go right ahead. I won't stop you." She started to laugh as she added, "I wouldn't stop you if you decided to go right ahead with some other things, but that's just me."

Remus did not know whether he should roll his eyes at her or scowl at her. Instead, he managed a faint smile and said, "I think that'll be just in your dreams, Gwendolyn. I'm sorry."

With a sigh, Gen said, "I figured as much."

"It's not you, Gwendolyn." Remus said with his own sigh.

"Yeah, I figured that much as well." Gen said, sounding as though she did not entirely believe him. Shaking her head, she headed back to her room and snatched up a bit of parchment and a quill. A few minutes later, she turned to Frank and said, "Are you happy now? You get a job, finally. Take this to James, and no side trips. I mean it! It shouldn't take too long to go to James, even if it is a little wet and windy outside. Unless you can't find him. Then come straight back, no hunting."

Frank's hoot was a little muffled owing to the letter in his beak, but he ruffled his feathers happily and waited for her to open the window before flying out as fast as he could.

Gen stretched out on her bed and grabbed a nearby book, flipped to a random page, and settled down to read. But she was interrupted by Remus as she finally decided to focus all of her attention on the book.

"Where's Frank?" Remus asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Out. I gave him a letter to send. Why?" Gen asked, pretending to still be absorbed in her book.

"I was going to send a letter to my parents." Remus muttered.

Gen quickly turned her scoff into a cough and thought, 'Oh, no, you're just using Frank as an excuse to come in here.'

"Well, I'll let you know when he gets back." she told him in a falsely cheerful tone. "Anything else I can help you with?"

Remus made to answer her, but quickly closed his mouth and shook his head. "No, nothing right now. Thanks, Gen."


	50. Chapter 50

Love Bites

Note: I just don't want to end it! But I'm going to try to force myself after 5 more chapters. And now for something entirely different... well, not entirely, but you get my point.

Chapter 50

"Wow, Sirius, it seems you're starting to drink more than Gen." James said with a grin as he sat across for Sirius in the almost overly-crowded pub.

"Pssh, I doubt that." Sirius scoffed. "Though I haven't seen her around lately."

"Well, that's good. Let's just get you out of here, next."

"I'd rather not." Sirius muttered sourly. He glanced around the pub, then back at James and added, "Although, The Three Broomsticks does tend to get rather crowded."

"You know that wasn't what I meant." James groaned. "And you're just about as thick-headed as she is. I seriously don't know why she doesn't like you. You're, like, the male version of herself. Except not bi-polar."

"Yes, well, she'd rather go after MOONY, now wouldn't she?" Sirius spat. "I honestly don't see what she sees in him."

"Aw, come now, Sirius. Better one of your best mates than -- " James pulled a disgusted face, " -- Gideon Prewett."

"Well... that's true..." Sirius said slowly, lowering his glass and grinning at James. "Of course, with ol' Moony being a werewolf, I think I would choose Gideon for her."

"Gideon the git over Moony?" James scoffed.

He shook his head and figured that maybe trying to cheer Sirius up wasn't such a good idea. Sirius did seem deeply disappoint, and James knew for a fact that Gen did not seem as though she meant it when she had accepted Sirius's apology. After all, her reply had been half-hearted, and James, at least, knew Remus had something to do with it.

"Come off it, mate," James continued. "Do you really think Gen would find you getting drunk off your arse attractive."

"If Remus did it, yes." Sirius said with a scowl.

"Well, why not go talk to her?" James demanded. He was beginning to grow very impatient with Sirius.

"She made it apparent that she doesn't want to talk to me." Sirius muttered. "And, besides, why should I bother? I really have nothing to say to her."

"Um, I think you do." James began. "Sirius, you should really tell her how you feel. And exactly. No random asking her out, no... none of your 'compliments'. None of that."

"But that is who I am." Sirius said, almost smugly.

"Well, that's not what she wants." James pointed out.

"Well, we've already established what she does. And I'm not Moony."

"Fine, then." James grumbled. "Have it your way and drink yourself stupid. See how much she likes you then."

Sirius brushed away James's parting words and turned his attention back to his Firewhiskey. "He's not right. She's not going to like me anyway. So there's no point in talking to her. Just you and me, Firewhiskey."

He finished his drink in silence, then dropped a few Sickles on the table and grabbed his cloak. Maybe he should try to talk to her. That is, if he could get her away from Remus long enough to say two words to her.


	51. Chapter 51

Love Bites

Note: You guys are going to hurt me for saying this, but originally, I wanted James to go with Sirius, and then find Gen and Remus... well... you know... hibbity-dibbity. XD

Chapter 51

Sirius scowled as he pounded on the door to Gen and Remus's loft for what seemed like hours. Which actually happened to be less than a minute. He silently hoped that Gen would be home alone. And she was.

"What do you want?" she demanded, her hair dripping wet. She continued to glare at him and cling tightly to the towel that she had quickly wrapped around herself upon hearing his knocks.

"Um... to interrupt your bath?" Sirius asked sheepishly. As Gen began to scowl, Sirius sighed softly and said, "OK, James and I were talking and he said that I should try to talk to you. I told him it was useless, but, well, here I am."

"Mm-hmm." Gen said, looking very unsatisfied with his story. "Let me go get dressed before you have a fit or something."

"So, she's actually going to talk to me?" Sirius asked himself, settling down on the couch.

Frank, who had been flying around the living room, stretching his wings, hooted in a very haughty fashion.

"Oh, damn, you WOULD be loose." Sirius groaned. "What, you're not going to peck me to death?" he asked as Frank settled down on top of the bookcase.

"No, he's been very well-tempered today. He only nipped at Remus once." Gen said, leaning against the door and staring at Sirius. "You said you wanted to talk. So, go ahead. Talk."

Sirius frowned to himself, trying to find the words that he had planned on saying. But it seemed as though they had left him. "Gen..." he began softly, surprising himself by his pleading tone. "This is... insane. It's not safe with Remus."

"Hasn't bit me yet, now has he?" Gen countered.

"But that's not what I mean. There are other dangers that you have blindly overlooked."

"Like what?" Gen spat. "Besides the love-struck best friend?"

"Like..." Sirius sighed softly. "Like the fact that he could accidentally hurt you. Get too rough, if you understand what I mean."

"Like you really expect him to sleep with me?" Gen asked, laughing. "No, that won't happen, so don't worry about that. Anything else?"

"He doesn't love you like you love him, Gwendolyn." Sirius said, his tone back to pleading with her. "You're just setting yourself up for disappointment. I know I've been, well, pretty terrible to you, but that's really nothing compared --"

"Like you know." Gen scoffed. "Well, if that's that, then you can leave now. Thanks for wasting my bath time."

Sirius was, in fact, not finished. "Gen, is this really how you want it?" he asked, getting up and entwining his fingers with hers. "Living in a loft with a man you really care about, but he doesn't care for you the same way?"

"It's not exactly how I want it." Gen growled, pulling her fingers away from his. "But it'll do... for now."

"What do you mean, 'for now'?" Sirius asked her. "Do you plan on moving in with Prewett or something?"

"No, not at all." Gen answered shortly. She basically shoved him to the door and, holding it open, she said, "Good night, Sirius."

"But --!"

"I said, GOOD NIGHT!" she shouted, practically shoving him out the door and slamming it as hard as she could.

She sighed weakly, wanting to go back to her bath, but she figured by now the water was probably freezing. She groaned and tried to round up Frank, who was not very happy to have to go back in his cage. "Frank," she began, "what do you think? Do you think Sirius was right?"

Franks answer was an angry hoot.

"So, that's a 'no', right?"

Another hoot.

She carried Frank back to her room and let him light on top of his cage. She curled up on her bed, feeling very tired and slightly confused. She had wanted to wait until Remus came back, but she drifted off to sleep nearly immediately.


	52. Chapter 52

Love Bites

Chapter 52

Try as she might, Gen could not get Sirius's words out of her head. So, she had been plagued with a restless night, and, around noon, finally decided to get up.

And Remus, as it was, was in a very cheerful mood. "I thought you were going to sleep all day." he called as she passed through the living room on her way to the kitchen.

"Fat chance." Gen spat. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I was trying to catch a few winks, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, dropping the paper and patting the spot on the couch next to him. "Come on..." he prodded with a smile on his face. "I know I'm not James, but you can still talk to me."

"The thing is," Gen sighed, hesitating only slightly before curling up next to him, "I'm not sure I can. Not about this."

"Well, what happened?" he asked softly.

"I don't think..." Gen trailed off softly. He was giving her a patient smile. She shook her head and muttered, "It's nothing, Remus."

"Yes, it is. You're very distracted, Gwendolyn, and that's not like you." he murmured, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Come here," he said softly, pulling her into a gentle hug. He heard her try to suppress a sob and, mistaking the reason, murmured, "It's alright, Gwendolyn. Whatever happened, just forget it."

It had been on the tip of her tongue to protest, but she stopped herself. "Mm-hmm." she murmured faintly. "I'll try."

"Do more than try." Remus laughed, pulling away from her, but still holding her at arms' length, studying her. "Oh, Gwendolyn," he sighed, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "Don't. Come on, this isn't like you."

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm not very good company today, am I?" she added with a tiny, watery smile.

"You're fine." he smiled back. "I just wish you were as open with me as you are with James. I mean, it's not like James is going to be around forever. And I'm just a room away."

"Remus?" she asked, trying not to giggle. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Remus asked in astonishment. "No! Of course not!"

"It doesn't sound that way." Gen said, failing to suppress her giggles. "Aw, you're jealous of James, how sweet!"

"I'm not!" Remus laughed. "I'm just... put off by the fact that you'd talk to him before you'd talk to me."

"Jealous." Gen repeated again, her giggles disappearing and her sullen mood returning. "Hey," she asked softly, "you don't mind if I go for a walk, do you?"

"No..." Remus began slowly. "But --"

"I'll be back whenever." Gen murmured, getting to her feet, slipping her shoes on as quickly as she could, and racing out the door.

"Women." Remus groaned. "Well, no, no all women. Just that one."

Gen was very unsure of where she was heading. All she knew was, at that moment in time, she wanted to be by herself, to collect her thoughts. But it seemed like that wasn't about to happen. She cut a corner, walking as quickly as she could without actually running, and collided with someone.

"Sorry." she muttered, picking herself up off the ground. Then she glanced up at who she had ran into. "James! We were... just talking about you, actually."

"'We'?" James asked with a smile. "Got a mouse in your pocket you're talking to?"

"No... Remus and I..." Gen trailed off. She glanced at James, looking very confused and slightly hurt, then glanced away.

"Aww, saying nice things about me?" James joked, placing his arm comfortingly around her shoulder and smiling at her.

"Not really." she said sheepishly. "Oh, but it wasn't bad, either!" she added hastily. "Just... he's kind of jealous that I'll talk to you before I'll talk to him."

"Aw, Moony's jealous?" James laughed. "Didn't expect that one."

"Me either." Gen admitted. She opened her mouth to say something else, then shut it, shaking her head.

"I take it Sirius talked to you last night?" James asked casually.

"Yes, thanks a lot." Gen spat. "He told me it was your idea for him to do so."

"I'm sorry." James murmured. "What did he tell you."

With a tiny sigh, Gen told James what Sirius had said. And she prepared herself, knowing James would probably agree with Sirius.

Instead, James swore and muttered, "Exactly what I told him not to do."

"Oh?" Gen asked, feeling herself grow angry with James, something that had never happened before. "You think you have any say in -- "

"No, no." James said quickly. "I just wanted him to apologize, sincerely, to you. And put all this behind him. Because I know how you are, Gwennie. You don't give a damn about this, but it's tearing him up and I figured if he talked to you..." he trailed off, looking hopeful.

"No." Gen spat. "You know how much I hate him! Especially after -- "

"OK, I know, I know, just calm down." James pleaded. "Why don't you get back home, hmm?" He winked at her and added, "I'm sure Remus is wondering where you are."

"I told him I was going for a walk." Gen muttered, wondering why James had winked at her. "But fine, if you don't want to talk to me, I will go back home."

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm just..." he trailed off, glancing at his watch. "Incredibly late." he groaned. Swearing again, he brushed a friendly kiss on the top of her head and called, "See you later!" before racing off.

Folding her arms over her chest, Gen groaned and decided that Remus was the only one who wanted to be around her. So, she turned on her heel and dejectedly headed back to the loft.


	53. Chapter 53

Love Bites

Note: Hey, anyone wanna suggest an idea for a long fic for me to consider? That is, if everyone doesn't hate me, which is what it seems like, with the lack of reviews and whatnot. --

I mean, I want to do another long Gen/Reme, 'cept, you know, like a feuding families kind of thing. Especially with the way her daddy is.

Chapter 53

"Gen's not here, Frank!" Remus called with an annoyed sort of groan as Frank began hooting loudly from Gen's room. "And I'm not going to buy you a bloody rodent, so just forget it!"

Frank, however, did not stop hooting.

So, Remus got up and headed into Gen's room. He stripped her sheets off her bed and tossed them over the cage. "Maybe you'll shut up now." he told Frank, who wasn't very happy with the sudden darkness.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Gen demanded from the door. "And why are you harassing my bird?"

"He wouldn't stop!" Remus said, nervously looking from her to the cage.

"Well, leave him be. He would have shut up eventually." she shrugged.

"Some parent you would make, Gwendolyn." Remus laughed.

"Oh, like you would." she said, rolling her eyes. To stop him from protesting, she quickly continued, "I ran into your favorite person a little while ago. You know, the one you're jealous of." she smirked.

"I am not jealous of James." Remus said with a scowl. "What did he say? I know you told him you think I'm jealous of him."

"He said... that was something he didn't expect from you." Gen said with an innocent smile. "Me neither, now that I think about it."

"I am not jealous!"

Gen giggled and said, "Whatever you say, Remus. I'm not in the mood to argue."

"You SEEM like you're in a good mood." he pointed out.

"It seems that way, yes." Gen said with a tiny smile. "But things aren't always as they seem, now are they?"

"I think I know why you're so happy." Remus began slowly, ignoring that last statement. "You just saw James. So of course you're going to be happy about it."

She shrugged once more and said, "Well, if you think that."

"Well, I do think that." Remus said softly. "Admit it. You have a soft spot for James."

"I admit nothing." Gen said smugly. "Because for all I know, someone's got this room bugged. Or somehow it would get back to James. And then I would hate you because I would think it would be your fault he found out."

After a moment of stunned silence, Remus said, "You think you're something, don't you?"

"Oh, I know I'm something." Gen giggled. "Although I don't think you think I'm something."

"That's not true!" Remus spluttered. What on earth was she up to? She was definitely being sly, though he, for the life of him, could not figure it out.

"What am I, then?" she asked, leaning against the door frame and cocking her head, waiting for his answer.

"Well," he began slowly, trying to figure out how he was going to word his answer. "Well, you're my roommate, you're one of my nearest and dearest friends, you're an attractive woman, you're an amazing Chaser, and you're very, very sneaky. Oh, and you're up to something, I can tell."

She smiled and said, "Well, you've figured me out. I guess I can't go through with it."

"You could." he answered, looking slightly put-off by her sudden choice of not going through with whatever it was she was planning.

"No, you wouldn't like it." she murmured, heading back to the living room.

With a sigh, Remus turned to the covered cage and asked the owl, "What did I do NOW?"


	54. Chapter 54

Love Bites

Note: I'll probably wind up doing both. I mean, we all know I'm not happy unless I have four going at once. I might start one later on.

And I'll update Bitterest of Enemies later. I was going to today, but I had this idea, and I knew you guys'd love it.

AND! I'm not writing it out. But you should figure out what happens. It's short, but I know it's something you guys have wanted, for, like, forever.

AND! I might end it next chapter. Depends on what you guys think.

Chapter 54

You ever had the need to scrub yourself? Well, Remus surely did. But, unfortunately for him, he was in such a hurry, he forgot to grab a clean pair of robes to change into.

With an angry sigh, more angry with himself than Gen, very tightly, wrapped a towel around his waist and peered out the bathroom door.

No sign of Gen. That was good.

But there was no clean robes in his room. That was bad.

"Gwendolyn!" he called wearily. "Gwendolyn, have you been stealing my robes?"

"I did, to wash them." Gen called. "Why do you ask?" she called, passing down the hall with a basket of laundry.

"Because I'm naked?"

"Well, um," Gen giggled nervously, "start doing your own laundry then. I have more robes than you, you know I don't wash that often."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "Just give me some clean robes."

"Personal opinion?" Gen asked, blushing deeply as she handed him his clean robes. Remus raised an eyebrow, but did not ask. "I think you look better with the towel."

"You would," he grumbled, swatting at her with his robes.

Still giggling, and still blushing, she stepped back out of his reach and continued, "Come on. I know how you think I look in a towel." It was Remus's turn to blush. "Robes leave a lot to the imagination." Gen giggled.

"Are you coming onto me?" Remus spluttered.

"Maybe. Are you just wearing the towel because you really want a shag?"

"Maybe." He shrugged and began to laugh. "Who knows? I might finally be giving in."

Gen scoffed and said, "Oh, I don't see that happening."

With a tiny sigh, he leaned down and brushed a light kiss against her lips. "See it happening now?" he murmured.

"Maybe." she laughed. "Maybe not. Knowing you, you'll chicken out."

"Oh, is THAT what you think of me?" he demanded. "That I'm a chicken?"

"No," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. "I think you're my handsome werewolf."

"YOUR handsome werewolf?" he grinned. "So, what, you're claiming me, now?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm. You live with me, don't you? You love me, don't you? So, you're mine."

He grinned and said, "Well, that makes sense. Kind of." He brushed another light kiss on the top of her head.

'You sure you want to do this?" she asked, kissing him back. "I mean... I can understand if you don't want to. And I'll only be mad for, like, a week, if you coward out on me."

"I'll do it if you want to."


	55. Chapter 55

Love Bites

Note: I think this may make a good ending, but I'm leaving it open for now, if anyone wants it to continue.

Chapter 55

Remus watched lazily as Gen absently traced one of the scars on his chest. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, his tone a bit harsh. He immediately apologized.

"Somewhat." she smiled. "So is this why you're so self-conscious?"

"Yeah." he sighed, looking away from her. "I figured you wouldn't...you wouldn't care about me the same way if you saw them."

"Of course I still would!" Gen looked at him, her expression one of shock. "They're nothing to worry about! And besides, I think they're very attractive."

He started to laugh and murmured, "I figured that, as well."

"And besides," Gen giggled, "if you want to hide, then don't shave your chest."

"Who asked you?" he murmured, ending with a yawn.

"I'm just saying!" With a content sigh, she rested her head on his chest and began to trace his scars once more. "I take it you're not ticklish." she murmured.

"But I know you are." he said with a grin. "I won't tickle, you, though."

"Thanks." She smiled and brushed a light kiss against his lips. She propped herself up on her elbow and studied him for a moment or two.

"What?" he asked, looking confused. "I didn't say anything."

"I know you didn't." she murmured. "I just... nevermind, don't worry about it."

"What?" he asked her, now looking slightly worried. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"No, it wasn't you..." She glanced at him, feeling somewhat helpless. "Sirius." she muttered, looking away again. "He stopped by the other night, said some pretty mean things... forget I said it."

He sat up and, hesitating only slightly, pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry." he murmured, brushing a light kiss on the top of her head. "He's such a git, and I can't get him to leave you alone."

"It's not your fault." she sniffled. She gave him a tearful smile and said, "It's mine. I shouldn't have brought this up. I shouldn't have -- "

He put a finger to her lips and murmured, "Forget about Sirius right now, OK? It's making me kind of jealous." He laughed at her confused expression and asked, "I thought you were supposed to be thinking about me?"

"Yes, you're right." she smiled. "I am. It's just kind of to not think about what he said after... after what we did."

He brushed her hair out of her face and said, "How about you go to sleep, hmm? You look tired."

"I am tired." she murmured, more to herself than to him.

"Well, come here." He laid back down and pulled her closer to himself, sighing happily as she snuggled closer to him, finally getting comfortable in the crook of his arm. "Now go to sleep." he said softly. "We'll talk about this in the morning, alright?"

"OK." she yawned, falling asleep nearly immediately.

He waited until her breathing became soft and even before wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair. He murmured something softly before falling asleep himself.


End file.
